Una navidad NADA convencional
by Hoshi of Death
Summary: Kid,Chrona y sus armas son enviados a combatir a una bruja. Antes de derrotarla esta lanza un hechizo y Chrona queda convertida en una esfera de cristal en cuyo interior hay una bella rosa. ¿Podran regresar a Chrona a la normalidad antes de navidad?
1. El Hechizo

hola gente!

pues bueno aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones y no tengo nada mejor que hacer...pues me he pensado en una historia de navidad que contara con 4 capitulos (aprovechando la temporada)...la cual espero terminar antes de qe empieze el 2012

pero no se preocupen no dejare mi otra historia...esto es solo como un parentesis mientras me llegan ideas a la cabeza de como continuar con 'Divina Confusión'...

por el momento...espero qe esta historia les guste...Enjoy It!

* * *

><p><strong>Una navidad NADA convencional<strong>

**Capitulo 1: "El hechizo"**

Navidad, una época llena de magia, amor y amistad...la época del año donde puedes reunirte con tu familia o convivir con tus mejores amigos; divertirte, reír, pasear, ir de compras, tomar chocolate caliente, hacer guerras de nieve o patinar en los lagos congelados…en otras palabras simplemente relajarte y pasar un buen rato

Desafortunadamente ese no era el caso para algunos estudiantes de Shibusen –mas concretamente: Death the Kid, Elizabeth y Patricia Thompson, Chrona y Ragnarok Makenshi- ya que primero debían ver por el bienestar de los indefensos y el equilibrio del mundo. En estos momentos estos cinco jóvenes, se encontraban en busca de una bruja que estaba causando estragos en una pequeña aldea al norte de Canadá

-Kid, ¿estás seguro de que vamos por el camino correcto?-pregunto Liz desde su forma de arma

-Mi percepción de almas no es muy buena con esta tormenta de nieve, pero hace un momento juro que sentí una fuerza enorme y venía de por aquí-contesto Kid con seriedad; este iba con su traje habitual, solo que encima llevaba un abrigo negro –no muy estorboso, para mayor movilidad- y una bufanda

-Shi-shinigami-kun…-dijo Chrona quien estaba detrás de Kid; esta iba vestida con pantalones –ya que su vestido no era muy abrigador-, un abrigo algo grueso, guantes, bufanda y orejeras, lo esencial y calientito para protegerla del frío

-Dime Kid-interrumpió sin inmutarse a verla directamente

-Lo-lo siento shi…digo Kid-kun…-se corrigió

-¿Qué ocurre, estas cansada?-pregunto aun sin verla

-No, no es…eso…ha-hace un momento sen-ti una fue-fuerte presencia-dijo tartamudeando, estar con ese chico la ponía nerviosa

-Si, yo también lo sentí, pero debido a la tormenta he perdido su rastro-contesto

-Yo…yo aun la-la siento-murmuro Chrona

-¿En serio?... ¿por donde?-pregunto esta ves encarándola

-Por ahí-señalo hacia la nada

-Pero…ahí no hay nada-dijo Kid, tratando de ver más allá de la blanca nieve

-Siento la-la presencia de m-magia negra rodeando el lugar-contesto

-Ya veo, creo que Blair y Kim te han enseñado a controlar mejor tu magia-le sonrío

-Si-contesto bajando el rostro para que no notara su sonrojo –el cual casi no se notaba porque su cara estaba algo roja debido al frío-

-Bien, ¿puedes guiarnos?-pregunto

-Si-y sin levantar el rostro comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-15 minutos después-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Es-es aquí-dijo deteniéndose frente a nada

-¿Estás segura? -pregunto Kid no convencido del todo

-Si

-Si no quieres creerle, rayitas, es tu problema…vamos Chrona, que no necesitamos de este tonto bueno para nada para acabar con esa estúpida bruja-grito Ragnarok en su forma de espada demoníaca, no le agradaba la compañía de ese shinigami

-Ra-Ragnarok-volteo hacia Kid pidiendo una disculpa con la mirada

-¡APURATE ANTES DE QUE TE META A GOLPES!-volvió a gritarle

-Si-y sin decir nada dio un paso hacia el frente y desapareció

-¿Pero que paso?-pregunto una Liz estupefacta

-Chrona desapareció…desapareció-canturreo Patty

-Al parecer Chrona tenía razón, hay un muro mágico protegiendo lo que sea que haga esa bruja ahí dentro-contesto Kid preparándose para entrar

Una vez adentro sintió que todo el frío del otro lado del muro se iba y lo inundaba un agradable calor

-Va-vamos, es-es por aquí-Chrona –quien lo estaba esperado en la entrada de lo que parecía una caverna-, ya se había desprendido del abrigo y lo demás y solo permanecía con su pantalón y un ligero suéter

Kid hizo lo mismo con su abrigo y una vez lo hubo doblado y acomodado en una esquina de la cueva _-"Simetría y_ _orden ante todo"_ se decía-, entro siguiendo a Chrona

La cueva era iluminada débilmente por antorchas que colgaban de las húmedas paredes, los dos chicos caminaban con cautela, preparados para cualquier enfrentamiento que pudiese ocurrir en cualquier momento. Ya estaban llegando al final del camino y aun no habían visto nada inquietante, pero no por eso bajarían la guardia.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Liz

Al llegar al final de la cueva, había una especie de cuarto o laboratorio, en la cual había un par de mesas y sobre estas varias botellas –las cuales contenían líquidos de diferentes colores o cosas totalmente desagradables- o mecheros, en una de las esquinas reposaba lo que parecía ser un lince muerto y justo al centro del lugar había una mesa **(N/A: ****como ****las ****que ****se ****utilizan ****para ****las ****cirugías) **toda manchada de lo que parecía ser sangre

-Así que Shibusen ha descubierto mi ubicación-hablo una voz a sus espaldas

Los estudiantes, se voltearon al instante y descubrieron a la bruja que estaban buscando, esta los miraba entre enojada y emocionada al tener mas victimas para hacer sus experimentos y hechizos

-Vaya, vaya… ¿pero que tenemos aquí?...un shinigami y…-abrió los ojos sorprendida, sin quitar su sonrisa macabra-pero si es la traidora hija de Medusa o debería decir 'su experimento'…es un placer tenerte aquí…y será mucho mas placentero matarte, como tu madre hizo con mis hermanas-dicho esto la bruja se lanzo al ataque siendo Chrona su primera victima y por el momento su principal objetivo de extermino

Kid trato de detenerla, pero la bruja lanzo un hechizo que hizo que este cayera de cara al suelo y no se pudiera mover momentáneamente, lo mismo pasaba con las hermanas –solo que estas habían quedado en su forma de arma-

Chrona trato de correr hacia Kid y ayudarlo, pero la bruja la alcanzo primero y con un golpe en el estomago la mando contra un muro, haciendo, así, que escupiera un poco de sangre y también que soltara a Ragnarok

Termino hincada en el suelo, tratando de recuperarse del golpe y sobándose donde la había golpeado, levanto la mirada para ver donde estaba la bruja, desafortunadamente esta ya se encontraba corriendo con dirección hacia ella de nuevo; el dolor en su vientre era tremendo, por ello no pudo reaccionar a tiempo así lo que único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos para recibir el golpe. Asombrosamente este nunca llego y al abrir de nuevo los ojos se encontró con que Ragnarok en forma humana -pero con su brazo transformado en la hoja de la espada- trataba de detener a la bruja

-Tonta, no te quedes ahí como una inútil, viéndome nada mas-hablaba con esfuerzo-¡AYUDAME DE UNA MALDITA VES!-grito, sacando así a la adolorida peli-rosa de sus pensamientos

-S-si-se levanto con mucho esfuerzo, Ragnarok al notarlo, con todas sus fuerzas empujo a la bruja unos metros para atrás, dándose así tiempo para transformarse en arma nuevamente y caer en las manos de su Meister

Ya de pie y armada de nuevo, con todas sus energías emprendió carrera hacia la bruja, la cual no perdió tiempo y también se lazo al ataque sacando una espada hecha de magia **(N/A: ****como ****la ****de ****Medusa, ****solo ****que ****la ****de ****esta ****bruja ****no ****tenía ****forma ****de ****flecha)**

Kid estaba desesperado buscando una forma de deshacerse del hechizo de la bruja, cuando escucho el sonido de las espadas chocando; trato de mover su cuerpo, de levantarse o de utilizar sus armas, pero todo eso fue inútil

Mientras tanto, Chrona –quien ya estaba cansada y algo herida al igual que su oponente-seguía dando golpes a diestra y siniestra tratando de acertarle uno al pecho, pero la otra los esquivaba con agilidad; era como un baile que se repetía y no tenía fin

Al fin Kid –usando toda su voluntad, su energía y sus poderes de shinigami-, pudo moverse un poco y rodar sobre su pecho para quedar de espaldas al suelo, levanto un poco a las hermanas, apunto a la bruja –quien en ese momento le daba la espalda- y disparo

-¡Aaaaaaaah!-grito de dolor- ¡MALDITO MOCOSO!-grito, golpeo nuevamente a Chrona con una onda de alma –imposible para una bruja normal, pero esta sabia de combate cuerpo a cuerpo- no muy potente, arrojándola unos cuantos metros hacia atrás y se arrojo hacia el peli-negro para acabarlo y que no siguiera entrometiéndose

Kid siguió disparando, pero la bruja había creado una barrera para protegerse, y caminaba con lentitud hacia el muchacho, lo que ella de nuevo no noto es que había dejado descubierta su espalda, cosa que Chrona no desaprovecho y con las últimas energías que le quedaban, corrió hacia la bruja blandiendo a Ragnarok y lo clavo, directo en el corazón de la enemiga.

La bruja se quedo inmóvil, Chrona giro la espada aun metida en el pecho de la bruja y después la saco; sorprendida la bruja se dio la vuelta para mirarla, noto como salía sangre a montones de la herida de su pecho. A pesar de estar casi moribunda y sin energía miro con odio a la peli-rosa, levanto una mano y empezó a decir algo en un murmullo, un conjuro; Chrona del miedo que comenzó a sentir, soltó a Ragnarok, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y trató de voltearse para correr y escapar, desafortunadamente su miedo se combino con su torpeza y cayo al suelo, intento levantarse pero fue inútil, pues rápidamente humo de color negro la rodeo completamente, solo se oían sus gritos de terror y su potente llanto de desesperación; Ragnarok, temiendo por su técnico, volvió a su forma humana y corrió hacia donde se encontraba ella para ayudarla.

La bruja seguía diciendo el conjuro, ya desquiciada y enojada por lo que le había hecho el experimento de Medusa, se encargaría de matarla ahí, lenta y dolorosamente. En ese mismo instante de reojo noto como el compañero de la espadachina intento ponerse en pie para ir a ayudar a la que ahora sufría su furia, así que sin perder mas tiempo, levanto la otra mano y en un rápido movimiento hizo el mismo hechizo de inmovilidad –anteriormente utilizado en Kid- sobre Ragnarok

-Chrona… ¡Chrona RESITE!-grito Ragnarok hecho una furia-¡MALDITA, HIJA DE PUTA DEJALA EN PAZ!

La bruja se hecho a reir, reía de una forma completamente demente, y los gritos de terror de la pobre Chrona cada vez se hacían más débiles

Dos disparos…dos disparos se oyeron entre las risas maniaticas de la bruja…dos disparos bastaron para acabarla…dos disparos fueron necesarios para que el hechizo de inmovilización ya no tuviera efecto…dos disparos fueron los responsables de que el hechizo sobre Chrona quedara incompleto…

Una vez que la bruja hubo desaparecido, dejando solamente su alma, los dos chicos y las dos chicas –ya libres del hechizo y en su forma humana- corrieron hacia donde se suponía debía estar la chica de ojos tristes, pero en su lugar solo encontraron una esfera de cristal***** con una hermosa rosa –del mismo tono de rosa que el cabello de Chrona- en medio de la esfera

-¿Dónde demonios esta Chrona?-pregunto Ragnarok preocupado y asustado, buscándola con la mirada por todos lados

-No lo sé-respondió Kid sin perder su tono serio, pero por algun extraño motivo en su interior se sentía triste e inutil por no haber podido ayudar a Chrona, sentimientos inexplicables para él

-Tal vez…-dijo Liz, sin perder de vista la extraña esfera, se agachó hasta ella para tomarla y ver si con ella tenían alguna pista de donde estaba su nerviosa amiga, pero ante lo que descubrió quedo sin palabras

-¿Onee-chan?-pregunto Patty, cuyo rostro estaba entre serio y triste por lo sucedido con Chrona

-La esfera…-todos pusieron atención al lo que una aturdida Liz trataba de decir-…es la esfera-comenzó a temblar ligeramente, ya que –debido a la muerte de la bruja- el hechizo que mantenía oculta a la cueva, había desaparecido y dejaba correr nuevamente el viento congelante del exterior

-¿Qué quieres decir?...acaso eres retrasada, habla bien, para que te entendamos-le grito impacientemente Ragnarok

-¡CALLATE IDIOTA!-defendió Patty a su hermana –quien ni se había enterado del insulto de la espada demoníaca- y se hincó a lado de esta para observar y tratar de entender lo que decía su hermana mayor

-Chrona…esta atrapada aquí dentro-murmuro, temblando ya no solo por el frío

-¿QUÉEEEEEEE?-gritaron los tres miembros restantes, que con esfuerzo lograron escuchar lo que había dicho la rubia

-Bromeas… ¿cierto rubia?-pregunto un confundido y molesto Ragnarok, se acerco a ella y la sujeto bruscamente del brazo

-Velo por ti mismo-dijo saliendo de su asombro, un poco molesta por la brusquedad del chico

Y ahí en la esfera –como si fuera una broma de mal gusto- frente a la rosa, había una pequeña plaquita que decía: _"__Chrona__"_

* * *

><p><strong>*La esfera a la que me refiero es a las que tienen agua adentro y una figurita, las cuales cuando se agitan se levantan ya sea brillitos o nieve falsa…ay no se como describirlas…espero entiendan a cuales me refiero, son muy típicas por estas fechas...y no, no me refiero a las que se ponen en el arbolito XD<strong>

* * *

><p>bueno esto ha sido el primer capitulo de 4...mañana subire el proximo el cual se tutilara: "La esfera de cristal"<p>

muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se tomen la molestia de leerlo...

diganme que ta qedo?

merezco aunqe sea un solo review?

PD: a los qe lean este fic y esten leyendo 'Divina Confusión'...les prometo qe pronto subire su continuacion...solo sean pacientes conmigo

Ciao


	2. La Esfera de Cristal

wolitaz gente!

la verdad no se que decir...solo qe spero qe disfruten de la lectura...Enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Una navidad NADA convencional<strong>

**Capitulo 2: "La esfera de cristal"**

Después de salir de su asombro –y repetirse mil veces que eso no había sido ningún sueño o broma- los chicos salieron de la cueva y se dirigieron de regreso a la aldea. Al salir de ese horrible lugar se percataron de que la tormenta había desaparecido puesto que también había sido obra de la bruja, pero no le tomaron mayor importancia a ese hecho.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo ignoraron a todos los lugareños –que se acercaban a ellos para agradecerles el haber detenido a la bruja- y rápidamente se metieron a la posada en donde se hospedaban, tomaron sus cosas y esa misma tarde partieron de regreso a Death City.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En Death City-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez que Kid aterrizo su patineta en la entrada de Shibusen –llevaba a las hermanas y Ragnarok en sus formas de armas-, los chicos se dirigieron rápidamente a la Death Room para darle a Shinigami-sama el reporte de la misión y contarle lo sucedido con Chrona

Al entrar a la habitación, se encontraron con el director, Spirit, Stein, Maka y Soul –quienes acababan de regresar de otra misión-

-Padre…-interrumpió Kid de forma nerviosa y apresurada

-¡Oh Kiddo-kun, han llegado!... ¿que tal les fue en la misión?-pregunto Shinigami-sama, con su vocecilla infantil

-Derrotamos a la bruja, pero…

-¿Qué sucede?-volvió a preguntar al notar su nerviosismo

-¿Dónde esta Chrona?-pregunto Stein cuando noto que la mencionada no estaba entre los recién llegados **(N/A: me encanta la idea de que Stein y Marie hayan adoptado a la chica)**

-Pues…-balbuceo

-Antes de acabar con la bruja,-continuo Liz al notar la incapacidad de su Técnico-esta lanzo un hechizo que, desafortunadamente, fue dirigido a Chrona-chan y bueno…

-¿Qué le sucedió?... ¿esta bien?... ¿Dónde esta?-cuestiono la peli-ceniza con notable preocupación en su voz, interrumpiendo a la rubia

-Bueno…no estamos muy seguros,-continuo- pero al parecer, el hechizo que utilizo quedo incompleto y en su lugar dejo esto…muéstraselos Patty-dijo a su hermana quien se acerco a los espectadores y con extrema delicadeza –nada común en ella- quito un mascada de seda, dejando al descubierto la esfera de cristal-, al perecer es lo que quedo de Chrona después del hechizo inconcluso

Shinigami-sama y los demás quedaron inmóviles un momento…momento que se vio interrumpido por las risas de Soul, los otros lo miraron con cara de confusión al no entender que era lo gracioso de la noticia que hacia reír al peli-blanco

-Jajajaja… quieren hacerme creer que esa esfera es Chrona?... por favor chicos no soy tan idiota…bien Chrona esta farsa llego a su fin, puedes entrar…te he descubierto-dijo a la nada

-¿Crees que esto es una broma imbécil?-pregunto Ragnarok quien hasta el momento había permanecido callado-¿crees que Chrona sería capaz de bromear con algo así?... ¿lo crees?-encaró a Soul con enfado

-Basta, no es momento para peleas Ragnarok-dijo Liz poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para detenerlo…acción que funciono, el chico se quito la mano de la rubia mayor de un brusco movimiento y volteo su mirada para otro lado

-Hay que buscar una manera de ayudarla-hablo Shinigami-sama

-¿Pero como padre?-pregunto Kid de una manera desesperada

-Liz, Patty vayan a buscar a Kim-chan en este momento, por favor-ordeno el dios de la muerte

-¡En seguida Shinigami-sama!, vamos Patty

-Pero… ¿en donde dejo a Chrona-chan?-pregunto inocentemente

-Yo me encargo-respondió Maka, quien instantáneamente salio de su trance para tomar la esfera entre sus manos. Una vez que la esfera estuvo en sus manos, las hermanas salieron rápidamente de la Death Room en busca de la bruja de los mapaches

-¿En serio es Chrona?-volvió a preguntar Soul incrédulo, quien por el grito de Ragnarok se había quedado quieto y en silencio

-Si aun no nos crees…mira dentro-volvió a decir Ragnarok aun con molestia en su voz, pero sin ver al peli-blanco

Acto seguido Maka y Soul hicieron lo que les había dicho el peli-negro, miraron dentro y les sorprendió ver el mismo letrerito con el nombre de su amiga

-Déjennos ver…-pedio Spirit de forma infantil

Maka estiro un poco los brazos en dirección a los adultos y estos también se quedaron sin habla

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-15 minutos después-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Kim hizo su aparición y le contaron toda la situación, esta al principio tomo la actitud de Soul, pero al ver que nadie compartía sus risas se detuvo, examino a cada uno de los presentes y después la esfera, que reposaba en estos momentos sobre sus manos, quedando perpleja; cuando salio de su asombro, se dispuso a examinar la esfera con sus poderes para dar un veredicto –el cual todos esperaban impacientes-

-Bueno…-empezó-al parecer Chrona si esta aquí dentro, siento su presencia… aunque es algo débil-agrego preocupada-si no la sacamos pronto, no sé que sucederá con ella

-¿Puedes hacer algo?... ¿puedes romper el conjuro?... ¿puedes sacarla de ahí?-preguntó Ragnarok impaciente –reacción que a todos sorprendió- **(N/A: siento que en este capitulo puse a Ragnarok medio OC no creen?)**

-Bueno, no es algo que yo pueda hacer, ya que mi magia es solo para curar y no creo que sea de mucha utilidad en este caso ya que la magia negra es más avanzada y complicada-respondió viendo como Ragnarok ponía cara afligida-pero no te preocupes, yo se quien puede ayudar…-agrego

-¿Quién?-pregunto la espada demoníaca uniéndosele a la pregunta un angustiado Kid, los dos chicos se miraron, el mayor entrecerró los ojos enfadado y el menor agacho el rostro avergonzado

-Blair…de seguro ella sabe el hechizo para traer a Chrona a la normalidad-respondió sonriéndoles a los dos peli-negros

-¿Pero aun no entiendo como es que acabo así?-pregunto confundido Black*Star, quien –al ver a las hermanas como locas buscando a Kim e ignorándolo por completo cuando pasaron por su lado- fue a ver lo que era tan importante como para ignorar al gran 'dios'…traducido mejor es que la estrellita y su arma estaban de chismosos

-Ni nosotros… ¿podrías explicárnoslo?-pregunto caballerosamente el chico simetría, alejándose unos cuantos metros de Ragnarok, levemente intimidado

-Bueno, al parecer aquel conjuro de magia negra era para darle muerte a Chrona, pero la magia de ella inconcientemente se activo para protegerla y así, con el hechizo incompleto, su magia pudo revertir algo de la maldición, dejando como resultado esta esfera de cristal, con su inconfundible esencia nerviosa y frágil-explico la peli-rosa

-Lo que acabas de decir de la esfera me suena como que es una representación de Chrona-hablo Stein mirando fijamente la esfera, dejando confundidos a los presentes

-¿Cómo que una representación?... ¿a que se refiere sensei?-pregunto Maka

-Mirémoslo de esta forma, lo que acaba de decir Kim es que la maldición inconclusa no tuvo el efecto deseado, por lo que la magia de Chrona la ayudo, no completamente claro esta, a regresar a una forma que fuese casi igual a la de ella, pero al ser muy débil su magia, solo pudo transformarla en algo pequeño e inmóvil-explico

-Creo que esta en lo correcto sensei-dijo Kim, dándole algo de razón

-Sigo sin entender-volvió a decir el peli-azul

-Veras, Black*Star,-Kid trato de explicarle con detalle y paciencia, ya que ese chico no era exactamente un genio-lo que esta diciendo el profesor Stein es que la esfera representa el corazón de Chrona, por ponerlo de algún modo

-Aaaah… pero entonces, si es el 'corazón' de Chrona ¿Por qué tiene forma circular?... ¿no debería tener forma de corazón?-pregunto cada ves mas confundido…Kid golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano, muestra de que estaba harto de la 'ingenuidad' o 'estupidez' de su amigo

-¡AAARG! ¿ES QUE TE HACES O SIMPLEMENTE YA ERES EL MAS GRANDISIMO IDIOTA EN EL UNIVERSO?-grito Ragnarok exasperado por las tonterías que decía el peli-azul

-Ya lo soy…así que arrodíllate ante mi grandeza, simple mortal…-contesto sin haber entendido el insulto

-Imposible…por lo visto si es un idiota…y, al parecer, el más grande que he visto en mi vida-murmuro el 'hermano' de Chrona, imitando la anterior acción de Kid

-Mira, Black*Star,-Kid volvió a retomar la palabra-a lo que se refieren Kim y Stein, y lo que trate de explicarte hace unos momentos, es que esta esfera de cristal representa el corazón de Chrona,-tomo la esfera de las manos de Kim, mientras la veía con cierta…¿ternura?-el cual es muy frágil y se rompería con gran facilidad, como el cristal-acaricio lentamente lo mencionado-; pero una ves que miras con detenimiento, puedes darte cuenta de lo que hay en su interior, lo cual también es frágil, pero es lo mas valioso y hermoso que alguien pudo haber visto jamás, como la rosa que esta al centro de la esfera…-la señalo-¿comprendes ahora?

-Si…creo que si-contesto el aludido, rascándose la cabeza

-Cambiando de tema, creo que alguien debe cuidar de la esferita en lo que Blair y Kim-chan encuentran la forma de regresarla a la normalidad-canturreo Shinigami-sama

-Yo me ofrezco-respondió Kid mientras seguía observando la esfera con cierta devoción y cariño, mirada que no paso desapercibida para ninguno de los presentes –incluido Black*Star- y fueron ciertos 'hermano' y 'padre' celosos los únicos que demostraron su enfado a aquella acción y respuesta del shinigami hijo

-¡Trae para acá!-dijo Stein quitándole la esfera-tu no puedes ni hacerte cargo de tu asimétrica vida…así que no dejare que te acerques a Chrona en el estado en el que se encuentra

-¿Qué?-pregunto Kid sorprendido con la acción del adulto

-Tu tampoco eres la mejor persona para cuidar de ella…psicópata-reclamo Ragnarok arrebatándole la esfera a Stein

-¿Qué?-cuestionaron Kid y Stein al unísono

-Ragnarok, ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu si puedes hacerte cargo del cuidado de Chrona?-interrogo Maka

-Es mi obligación-respondió Ragnarok cortante

-¿Cómo que tu obligación?... ¿a que te refieres?-pregunto Tsubaki

-Hace tiempo cuando nos separaron, jure que ninguna maldita bruja volvería a utilizarla, también prometí que ninguno de ustedes le haría daño, que yo la protegería…y no pude cumplir con mi promesa

-Ragnarok…-susurro Liz enternecida por las palabras del chico

-No estuve ahí cuando más me necesitaba y miren lo que pasó, es por eso que me veo en la obligación de cuidar la esfera y punto…se quedara conmigo hasta que reviertan el hechizo-respondió

-Ja, estas loco si piensas que dejare que alguien como tu se quede con mi amiga-expreso Maka con molestia-tu no conoces a Chrona como yo-espeto

-Eso es lo que crees, yo he vivido más tiempo con ella, yo sé lo que le gusta y disgusta, yo se lo que le da miedo o lo que le causa felicidad, yo se lo que le angustia, he compartido casi todo su sufrimiento puesto que también ha sido mío, yo fui parte de ella…yo sé que ustedes nunca serían capaz de entenderla como yo lo hago-respondió

-¿Y tú crees que el molestarla, insultarla y golpearla, es una forma de entenderla?...no importa si fuiste su sangre en algún tiempo, tu nunca supiste tratarla como ella se lo merecía-pregunto Maka

-¡Cállate!, ¿tu que sabes de todo lo que hemos pasado o del por que me comporto así con ella?...tu no sabes ni la mitad de lo que ha vivido o lo que ha sufrido Chrona… ¡YO SI LO SÉ!-exploto Ragnarok

-Yo también la entiendo, es mi mejor amiga; tal vez yo no sepa de todo el dolor o todo el sufrimiento o todo el miedo con el que ella haya vivido, pero se lo que es estar asustada…con temor a quedar sola…tal vez tampoco sepa cual es la razón de tus acciones hacia ella; pero de algo estoy segura y eso es que ella se sentiría mucho más cómoda conmigo y no con alguien que se la pasara molestándola e insultándola todo el tiempo-hablo Maka con indicios de lagrimas en los ojos

-No, ninguno de ustedes me entiende, ninguno de ustedes nos comprende…nunca lo harán-murmuro el peli-negro agachando el rostro y con la voz algo quebrada

**.**

-¿Saben que se estan peleando por una esfera verdad?-pregunto Black*Star en un susurro a su arma

-Shhh-lo callo amablemente su arma

**.**

-Entendemos que te preocupe…-trato de tranquilizar Spirit

-¡No estoy preocupado!-se defendió levantando el rostro y enviando una mirada asesina al pelirrojo

-Si, si claro…-respondió con indiferencia-pero entiende que, tal vez, la esfera estaría mejor al cuidado de una chica, en este caso Maka, ya que ellas son mas cuidadosas y sensibles con esto

Ragnarok quedo un rato pensativo mirando hacia el suelo, un par de segundos después miro nuevamente a Spirit y asintió

-Esta bien, no estoy muy de acuerdo, pero es probable que tengas razón con eso de las mujeres-estas palabra hicieron sonreír a Maka-sin embargo, no dejare que esa loca bipolar cuide de Chrona-dijo señalando a Maka, la sonrisa de esta desapareció al instante y fue reemplazada por una mirada enfadada

-Bien y entonces… ¿a quien elijes para que cuide de Chrona-chan?-pregunto Shinigami-sama –quien tenía sujeto, por el cuello de la camisa, a Spirit para que no cometiera algún homicidio contra el chico que había insultado a su _bebé_-

-Mmmm, no lo sé, tal ves…-paseo la mirada entre los presentes-¿tu?-pregunto a Kim

-¿yo?...bien, si quieres yo la cuidare, pero te costara-contesto

-En ese caso…-desvío su mirada apurado, puesto que no le había gustado la ultima frase- ¿Qué tal tu rubia mayor?

-Mi nombre es Liz…-contesto enojada, pero después cambio su expresión-¿y por que quieres que yo me encargue de ella?-pregunto algo asombrada por aquella petición

-Bueno, tú descubriste que la esfera era Chrona, aparte de que si la dejo con la otra chica-hizo una seña con la cabeza dirigida a Tsubaki-el grandísimo idiota y descuidado de su compañero, seguro la terminaría rompiendo; además, tienes a tu hermana y al inútil del rayitas, ellos de seguro te ayudarían a cuidar de Chrona-agrego

-Mmmm, no lo sé…-respondió insegura

-Y, además…

Ragnarok camino hacia la chica, la inspecciono de arriba a abajo –cosa que incomodo a Liz- y luego fijo sus ojos en los de ella

-Confío en ti-le dijo, sonriéndole de una manera tan encantadora que Liz ya no se pudo negar

-Es-esta bien-dijo como hipnotizada, sin despegar sus ojos de los de Ragnarok.

Acto seguido Ragnarok deposito, con extremo cuidado, la esfera en las manos de la rubia; al sentir el contacto de sus pieles una ligera descarga eléctrica recorrió la espalda de ambos chicos, quienes se separaron inmediatamente nerviosos y algo sonrojados –reacciones que pasaron desapercibidos para los espectadores, excepto para cierta rubia que sonreía de manera infantil y algo ¿malévola? al ver a su hermana en esa situación- pero no se dejaron de mirar, algo en su interior y sin que se diesen cuenta, comenzaba a nacer

-Bueno, creo que debo ir a hablar con cierta bruja de cabellos morados y contarle sobre lo sucedido con su aprendiz-hablo Kim, sacando de su –recién y momentánea- burbuja a los chicos mayores del grupo

-Vamos contigo, ya esta anocheciendo y debo llegar a prepara la cena, no quiero volver a comer algo hecho por Blair-hablo Soul, haciendo un gesto de asco al recordar el gusto culinario de la gata

Antes de irse, Maka se dirigió a Liz –quien ya estaba con Patty y Kid a ambos lados de ella, observando la esfera como niños pequeños- y le pidió que cuidara muy bien de Chrona, la otra chica solo asintió y le sonrío para que pudiera estar mas tranquila; justo después de una gran _'Gracias'_ por parte de la oji-jade hacia la oji-azul y una reverencia hacia Shinigami-sama, esta se fue junto con su arma y la bruja –quien prometió que estaría ahí a la mañana siguiente junto con Blair, para que esta ultima examinase a Chrona y ella pudiese hacer algo-; segundos después Spirit les siguió con la excusa de _'tengo que ver que ese mocoso pervertido no le ponga una mano encima a mi inocente y dulce Maka'_; dejando así a seis personas en la habitación

Rato mas tarde y después de una charla con su 'padre' acerca de haberlo llamado _psicópata_, una felicitación por haber tomado la decisión correcta para Chrona de parte de Shinigami-sama, una rápida despedida hacia su 'hermana' y un rápido vistazo a la rubia –haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran cuando sus miradas chocaron-, Ragnarok se retiro y le siguió Stein para buscar a Marie e irse a casa y contarle lo que había sucedido con la 'pequeña' del hogar

Minutos después de haberle dado del reporte completo sobre la misión a Shinigami-sama y de prometer que estarían ahí temprano por la mañana para escuchar lo que tenía que decir la bruja de las calabazas tras checar el estado de Chrona y ver si esta tenía el hechizo que la volviera a la normalidad, los tres chicos restantes –Kid, Liz y Patty- hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la Death Room con destino a la mansión, para al fin descansar del ajetreado día que habían vivido…justo dos días antes del baile de navidad

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Al día siguiente-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kid despertó antes de que su despertador sonara, faltaba exactamente una hora para que dieran las 8. Viéndose incapaz de volver a conciliar el sueño decidió levantarse y darse un baño para que le despejara la mente, puesto que en toda la noche no pudo dormir tranquilo debido a las pesadillas que lo invadían con respecto a lo sucedido con Chrona

Se sentía…como decirlo… ¿raro tal vez?...no lo sabía, era un sentimiento extraño, nunca lo había experimentado antes, le aterraba tanto como le gustaba; se sentía confundido y nervioso por lo que pudieran decirle las brujas aliadas, deseaba con toda su alma que aquellas mujeres le dieran una buena noticia…deseaba salir de todo ese embrollo y poder descansar…pero lo que mas deseaba era volver a ver a la chica de hermosos ojos azules, la chica que lo ponía nervioso cuando lo llamaba por su nombre o cuando estaba cerca –aunque nunca lo demostrara-, a la chica protagonista de sus sueños desde hace algunas semanas, la chica que extrañaba en sobre manera cuando no la tenía cerca, la chica que –a pesar de su cabello asimétrico- le robaba su respiración y hacia que su corazón latiese con mas fuerza…

-Aaaah, ¿pero en que demonios estoy pensando?-se dijo a si mismo-¿desde cuando Chrona me parece tan…?

Linda

Simpática

Simétrica

Hermosa

¿Atractiva?

No sabía la respuesta a su propia pregunta y eso le molestaba, no le gustaba quedarse con la duda de algo y fue por esa misma razón que decidió que le preguntaría a la única persona del sexo opuesto que de seguro sabía lo que le pasaba en estos momentos…Liz

Decidido, salio del baño y se vistió rápidamente. Antes de salir de su habitación le hecho un vistazo a su reloj –el cual reposaba sobre su mesita de noche- y este marcaba las 7:20am, sin nada mas que hacer, salio con rumbo a la cocina para ver si las chicas ya estaban ahí desayunando

**.**

Al llegar a la cocina, grande fue su sorpresa al abrir la puerta y descubrir a sus armas haciendo algo que normalmente no hacían, estar tranquilas y en silencio desayunando. Patty comía un tazón de cereal sin hacer sus típicos ademanes infantiles y escandalosos, mientras que Liz tomaba una taza de café recién hecho, miraba el cielo nublado a través de la ventana y de ves en cuando el silencio era interrumpido por algún suspiro lanzado al aire por alguna de la dos

-Buenos días-saludo Kid acercándose a la mesa para sentarse, sacando a las hermanas de sus pensamientos

-Buenos días Kid-kun-saludo Patty mirándolo de reojo, para después volver su mirada hacia Liz y después bajarla a su plato

-Oh, buenos días Kid, no escuche cuando entraste… ¿quieres algo de desayunar?-pregunto Liz tratando de esbozar una sonrisa

-Una taza de café estará bien-respondió, aun estaba de pie a lado de su silla, noto que la esfera estaba en el centro de la mesa

-Está bien, en seguida lo preparo-se levanto de su asiento para hacer lo pedido, se dirigió a donde se encontraban las tazas, dándole así la espalda a los otros dos

-No te molestes, puedo hacerlo yo mismo-se acerco a ella

-No está bien, déjame hacerlo-dijo sin voltear a verlo

De repente Kid vio como Liz comenzaba a temblar y se pregunto el porque, segundos después de haber quedado nuevamente sumergidos en el silencio, Liz comenzó a hablar

-Sabes…-inicio-ayer en la noche, justo antes de dormir, me pregunte el por que Ragnarok me dejo a cargo de la esfera, ¿tendría alguna razón en especial?,-se detuvo, se recargo en la barra donde se encontraba la cafetera, tomo aire y continuo-no soy responsable y mucho menos cuidadosa…pero a él no le importo, me dijo que confiaba en mi… ¿pero por qué?... ¿Por qué confía en mi tan ciegamente?-Kid simplemente se quedo en silencio escuchando atentamente lo que decía su arma-no lo entiendo-comenzó a sollozar, se sentía débil, vulnerable y confundida

-Tal vez…-respondió Kid inseguro-yo no sea la mejor persona para contestar tus preguntas…puedo notar en tu alma que te sientes confundida, yo también lo estoy, todos estamos confundidos y asustados por lo que le ocurrió a Chrona y por lo que pueda suceder el día de hoy…-se detuvo, pensó en las palabras adecuadas para seguir con su explicación y continuo-debes entender que hay cosas ajenas a nosotros que no se pueden explicar, hay preguntas que aveces no tienen respuesta, hay acciones que no podemos entender instantáneamente-dijo pensando en sus propias preguntas-pero no debemos rendirnos, debemos ser perseverantes, tratar de ser pacientes y esperar a que lleguen las respuestas y, si estas no llegan, debemos buscarlas por nuestra cuenta

La cocina quedo en silencio durante algunos instantes, pero fue quebrado nuevamente por Liz

-Creo que tienes razón-seco sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, se giro para encarar a su técnico y le sonrío amablemente-tengo que buscar las respuestas a las preguntas que me atormentan

-Bien dicho onee-chan-felicito Patty sonriendo igual que su hermana y Kid

-Bien, como aun es temprano y falta casi 1 hora para entrar a la escuela… ¿Qué les parece si les hago un desayuno digno de reyes?-exclamo feliz, Kid asintió conforme con la idea sin dejar de sonreír y Patty volvió a su actitud infantil, ensanchando mas su sonrisa y aplaudiendo sonoramente

Por fin todo volvía a la normalidad

Después del desayuno, el cual transcurrió entre charlas y risas, Liz tomo la esfera y partieron con dirección a la escuela

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En Shibusen-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar, los chicos se dirigieron rápidamente a la Death Room, debido a que llegaban un poco tarde a la reunión

Al entrar, descubrieron que no solo estaba Shinigami-sama, también estaban las misma persona del día anterior junto con Marie y Blair

-Oh, ya han llegado-hablo el dios de la muerte

-¿Dónde esta Chrona?-pregunto Marie desesperada-déjenme ver a mi pequeña-exigió acercándose a los recién llegados

Algunos pusieron cara de lastima por las palabras de Marie y otros –como Ragnarok y Stein- negaron con la cabeza avergonzados

Liz le mostró la esfera a la profesora

-Oh mi niñita…-arrebato la esfera de las manos de la rubia-¿pero que le han hecho?-lloro dramáticamente

-Tranquila,-dijo la peli-morada acercándose también y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Marie-para eso he venido, para ver en que puedo ayudar a Chrona

-Oh, gracias, en verdad mil gracias-dijo Marie abrazando con fuerza a la pobre bruja

-De que…pero ya puedes soltarme…me asfixias-se quejo Blair

-Oh, lo lamento-la soltó algo avergonzada

-Ufff..., sentía que iba a morir-exagero

-Ay, no es para tanto-dijo indignada

-Bien, como sea, préstame la esfera, necesito examinarla-hablo Blair. Cuando Marie le entrego lo pedido, inmediatamente la chica con orejas de gato se arrodillo en el suelo y cerro los ojos pasando las manos por encima del objeto

-¿Qué esta haciendo?-pregunto Black*Star

-Shhhhhhh-lo cayo Kim-necesita estar concentrada…esta tratando de examinar la potencia de la magia, para así encontrar el conjuro adecuado que traiga a Chrona de vuelta a la normalidad-hablo en un susurro lo suficientemente audible para que la pudieran oír

-Aaaaaaaaah-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Rato después-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Aaaaaaaaw-bostezo Ragnarok-¿Cuánto más va a tardar?

-Mmmm, siendo sincera…no tengo la menor idea-respondió Kim sin muchos ánimos

**.**

-¡Witzy, Witzy araña subió su telaraña…!-canturreaba Shinigami-sama

-¡Vino la lluvia y se la llevo…!-le hacia coro Spirit

-¡Salio el sol, la lluvia se seco…!-le siguió Marie

-¡Y Witzy, Witzy araña otra ves subió!*****-terminaron los tres

-Ay que trío de idiotas me vine a encontrar-hablo un exasperado Stein

**.**

-Ya tengo hambre-hablo Soul

-Pero Soul, te acabas de comer tu almuerzo- le regaño Maka

-Creo que debí haber traído más-se dijo el peli-blanco

-Ay-suspiro-no tienes remedio-le contesto

**.**

-Ja, te he ganado de nuevo-exclamo Liz y a su lado Patty comenzó a felicitarla aplaudiéndole

-No se vale, haz hecho trampa-grito un enojado Black*Star

-Lo que pasa es que no sabes jugar al póker, y mucho menos sabes perder-le contesto Kid sin inmutarse demasiado

-Eso no es cierto, yo soy muy bueno jugando cartas, ¿cierto Tsubaki?

-Eh…

-¿Lo ves?...ni siquiera Tsubaki esta de acuerdo contigo-se burlo la rubia

-Aaaah, quiero la revancha-pidió molesto

-No gracias, con esto es suficiente, aparte ya no tienes que apostar-dijo levantando todo lo que le había ganado al chico estrella

-Mmmm, ¿que tal a Tsubaki?-dijo señalando a la mencionada

-¿Quéeeeeeee?-se sobresalto la mencionada-no lo harías ¿cierto Black*Star?-pregunto temerosa por la respuesta de su compañero

-No claro que no, tu estate tranquila-le dijo palmeando su cabeza para tranquilizarla

-Aaaaw-suspiro reconfortada

-¿Y bien como cuanto crees que vale?-pregunto en un susurro para que su arma no lo escuchara

**.**

-Ay esto es más aburrido que ver a Maka leyendo o estudiando para el próximo examen-dijo Soul volviendo su mirada de los chicos del póker

-Mejor cállate antes de que te arrepientas de haber nacido-le respondió la aludida leyendo un enorme libro

-O al menos de haberte conocido-volvió a decir

-¡MAKAAAAAAAA-CHOP!-batalla ganada

**.**

Cuando todos los presentes no podían estar mas aburridos, inesperadamente la chica gato abrió los ojos, asustando a los que tenía mas cerca

-¡Lo he logrado!-exclamo feliz

-¿Qué has logrado?... ¡habla de una buena vez!-se exaspero Ragnarok olvidándose completamente de su aburrimiento

-Bueno queridos amigos…lo que he logrado es… ¡que he hecho contacto con el alma de Chrona!-grito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿QUÉEEEEEEE?-preguntaron todos al unísono incrédulos pero felices

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong>*bueno la canción "Witzy, witzy araña" que cantan Marie, Spirit y Shinigami-sama, es una cancion infantil, pero no se como se escribe el nombre de la dichosa araña así que no me reclamen XP<strong>

* * *

><p>bueno antes qe nada gracias a todos los qe leen ste fic-navideño<p>

Agradecimientos especiales a: **natilizilla, Tsubaki2345, death the alex y NOELxD (les agradezco con toda mi alma chicos por leer este loko fic y tambien spero qe ste capi les guste)**

qe tal ha qedado?bien?mal?mas o menos?me dedico a otra cosa?...ustedes tienen la ultima palabra

ste ha sido el cap mas largo qe he escrito hasta ahora XD

sin mas qe decir me marcho...sayonara!

Review?


	3. ¡Rompiendo el hechizo!

welcome back!

en verdad lamento la tardanza...qeria qe ste fic terminara antes de qe empezara este nuevo año...desafortunadamente miz vacaciones estuvieron mas qe ocupadas y no me dio tiempo de scribir hasta ahorita...bien dejando de lado mis tontas excusas qe comienze la lectura...

* * *

><p><strong>Una navidad NADA convencional<strong>

**Capitulo 3: "Rompiendo el hechizo… ¿Como decirte que te quiero?" **

_-Bueno queridos amigos…lo que he logrado es… ¡que he hecho contacto con el alma de Chrona!-grito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_-¿QUÉEEEEEEE?-preguntaron todos al unísono incrédulos pero felices_

_._

Todos estaban muy felices y emocionados, pero había algo raro en la expresión de Blair cuya sonrisa no llegaba hasta sus ojos y eso hacia que surgieran preguntas que por supuesto no se quedarían sin hacer; definitivamente en esta situación no se quedarían con ninguna duda

-Y con eso podrás traerla de vuelta, ¿cierto? ¿Ya sabes que conjuro utilizar?-pregunto Maka

-Si, si sé que conjuro utilizar para traerla de vuelta-suspiro la peli-morada cambiando su sonrisa por una cara de decepción y tristeza-por desgracia es más complicado que eso Maka-chan-respondió Blair

Lo sabían, lo intuían, los ojos de Blair no podían mentirles…siempre tiene que haber algo, alguna causa que complique la situación y no deje que todo se arregle tan fácilmente

-¿Por qué?-pregunto esta vez Shinigami-sama

-Verán…no es precisamente un hechizo lo que necesito para traerla de vuelta-respondió

-¿Y entonces que es lo que se necesita, Blair?-pregunto Kid algo confundido

-Ingredientes…-respondió

-¿Ingredientes?-cuestiono Stein

-Así es, para traer de vuelta a Chrona-chan es necesaria una poción-explico la gata mágica

-¿Y que tipo de ingredientes necesitas?-pregunto Marie

-Oh, no se preocupen por eso, algunos ingredientes ya los tengo y por los restantes, sé donde conseguirlos fácilmente-contesto sonriendo ligeramente, segundos después volvió a su semblante serio-pero, hay algo que aun me preocupa

-¿Y que es Blair-chan?-pregunto nuevamente el dios de la muerte

-Digamos que su alma esta atrapada en una especie de sueño, del cual no podrá despertar tan fácilmente-complemento

-¿No entiendo?... ¿eso que tiene que ver con el hechizo o la poción que utilizaras para que la puedas sacar de ahí?-pregunto esta vez Soul

-Verán…-contesto esta ves Kim con rostro igual al de la gata mágica-para poder sacarla es necesario que este 'despierta' para que pueda controlar su magia y desde adentro tratar de salir del lugar donde se encuentre…

-¿Y como la despertaran?-pregunto Spirit

-Eso no lo sé papá-san-respondió Blair deprimida

Silencio, que fue interrumpido por la bruja peli-rosa

-Aunque…-hablo Kim-no nada, olvídenlo-y volvió a quedarse callada

-¿Qué sucede Kim-chan?-pregunto curiosa la joven pelinegra

-Bueno, es un probabilidad…pero no se si funcione

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Ragnarok desesperado

-Hace tiempo, cuando tuve que hacer una misión encubierta a una reunión de brujas, escuche a un par de estas hablando acerca de un hechizo 'ridículo', según ellas claro, que rompería un hechizo de este tipo…pero como dije antes, no creo que funcione

-¿Y que tipo de hechizo era?-pregunto Black*Star

-Bueno lo poco que entendí, es que según alguien muy importante para la persona que se encuentra 'dormida', debe contactar su alma y hacer que reaccione, hacer que despierte…es algo así como la 'bella durmiente'

-¿Y como que se le tiene que decir?-pregunto Maka esperanzada

-Pues no sé…algo como lo importante que es para ti o cuanto se le hecha de menos o algo por el estilo-respondió nerviosa sintiéndose levemente intimidada por la intensa mirada de la oji-jade

-Bien, en ese caso yo me propongo para ayudarlas…

-¿Y que te hace pensar que podrás lograr despertarla?-pregunto Ragnarok con una ceja levantada

-Bueno, ya lo hice una vez y todo salio bien, así que imagino que esta ves será pan comido-hablo muy segura de si misma

-Estoy de acuerdo, si no hubiera sido por Maka, ustedes jamás se habrían unido a nosotros-concordó Liz

Ragnarok le mando una mirada de reproche a Liz y esta al instante –cuando sus miradas se encontraron- volteo a otro lado débilmente sonrojada

-Ay…-suspiro Ragnarok de forma ruidosa-creo que tienen razón…pero que quede claro que yo nunca estuve muy de acuerdo en unirme a ustedes-dijo cruzándose de brazos e inflando los cachetes de manera infantil

-Si, si…como digas-dijo Soul moviendo su mano de arriba abajo, restándole importancia a lo dicho por el pelinegro

-Bien, entonces Maka te importaría venir con nosotras-dijo Blair sonriendo de vuelta

-Claro-respondió, tomo la esfera que estaba en el suelo y acto seguido Kim, Blair y Maka salieron de la Death Room

-¿Y nosotros que hacemos?-pregunto el chico estrella

-Mmmm-pensó Shinigami-sama-¿Qué les parece si ayudan a la decoración para el baile de mañana?-propuso

-Hi!-respondieron todos

Ya iban saliendo todos de la habitación, cuando Liz noto que a su lado solo iba su hermana, se volteo para buscar a su Meister y lo encontró detenido a unos pasos detrás de ella

-¿Kid, estás bien?-pregunto posando una mano en su hombro

-¿Eh?...a si, si-respondió, saliendo de sus pensamientos

-¿Estas seguro?-preguntó nada convencida con la respuesta del chico

-Si…-silencio, la rubia no quería presionarlo así que se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir del lugar-está bien, tú ganas…-respondió derrotado-si hay algo que me molesta-dijo en un susurro

La rubia sonrío aun dándole la espalda, conocía demasiado bien a su Meister, sabía que cuando algo lo perturbaba necesitaba sacarlo pero nunca tenía la suficiente confianza para contarlo y descubrió que esa era la mejor manera de hacer que Kid dijera lo que le molestaba sin presionarlo

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?-le pregunto volteando hacia él sonriéndole cariñosamente

-Bien, es que…no se como decirlo-dijo algo… ¿sonrojado?

-¿Es algo referente a lo que acaba de suceder?

-Bueno…si y no

-Explícate

-Bueno, si es con respecto a lo hablado hace unos minutos, pero también es referente a…Chrona-dijo en un susurro, sonrojándose mas

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Bueno es que yo…

-¿Querías ser tu el que 'despertase' a Chrona como el príncipe azul que despertó a la bella durmiente?-bromeo la rubia, pero Kid al escuchar esto se sonrojo mas –a tal grado de dejar pálida a la sangre- y simplemente bajo el rostro mirando el suelo y asintió

Liz inmediatamente borro su sonrisa burlona, no lo podía creer, su Meister se había sonrojado y afirmado; cuando menciono aquello, ella lo hizo en son de broma, pero él no lo tomo así…a caso él estaba…

-¿ESTAS ENAMORADO DE CHRONA?-pregunto o más bien grito impresionada

Los demás –que ya estaban algo alejados- se sorprendieron por el grito y voltearon rápidamente para saber el motivo del mismo

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Stein

-Nada, nada-dijo Liz nerviosa

-Entonces, ¿Por qué gritaste?-pregunto Ragnarok

-Fue porque vi una enorme araña pero Kid ya se encargo, no se preocupen-sonrió de forma torpe

-¡Onee-chan es una miedosa!-se burlo Patty

-Patty, no digas eso-regaño, sintiendo su autoestima por los suelos debido a la burla de su hermana

-¿Vienen?-pregunto Tsubaki amablemente

-Eh…-dudo-no, vayan adelantándose, Kid y yo tenemos cosas que hacer, al rato los alcanzamos

-Esta bien, pero no tarden-se escucho decir a Ragnarok, quien veía con desconfianza a los dos amigos

Y dicho esto los 4 chicos y los 3 adultos reemprendieron su camino

_-"¿Fue mi imaginación o Ragnarok se escuchaba…celoso?"-_pensó Kid

-Ven, vayamos a un lugar donde nadie nos pueda escuchar o molestar-le dijo Liz tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo con ella

.

Estuvieron caminando por un rato, salieron de Shibusen y se dirigieron al parque. Ya en este, se sentaron en una banca que estaba a la sombra de un árbol y cerca de una fuente; Liz comenzaría su interrogatorio y Kid lo sabía, la conocía bastante bien como ella lo conocía a él, así que comenzó a prepararse mentalmente para cualquier pregunta que le lanzara su arma y por muy vergonzosa que esta fuera, él contestaría con la verdad

-¿Y bien?-comenzó a preguntar Liz

-¿Y bien que?-pregunto Kid al no haber entendido bien la pregunta de la rubia

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por Chrona?

-No lo sé-respondió

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-se altero

-Es que es muy confuso, no se que hacer, siento que me vuelvo loco-se paso las manos por su negro cabello, desordenándolo e inclinándose hacia delante apoyando sus codos sobre su rodillas

-Ok, ok, tranquilízate-le dijo la oji-azul dándole leves golpecitos en la espalda al chico-¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?-pregunto inclinándose hacia delante para poder ver el rostros de su Meister

-Tal ves…-respondió dejando de jalarse el cabello-ayúdame a aclarar mis sentimientos

-Por supuesto que te ayudare…es mas considérame tu psicóloga/cupido personal-sonrío orgullosa

-Gracias-le sonrió de vuelta

-Bien, entonces cuéntame ¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando estas cerca de ella?

-Me siento nervioso…

-Mmmm, que raro,-interrumpió-nunca te note nervioso cuando estabas cerca de ella, aunque…-se puso un dedo en la barbilla de forma pensativa-bueno tampoco he notado ningún sentimiento tuyo que no sea felicidad o depresión pero solo cuando se trata de algo relacionado con la simetría

-Es por eso que no se lo que me pasa, esto que siento por Chrona es muy nuevo para mi…es como cuando veo algo simétrico pero multiplicado tal vez por mil…cuando estoy con ella me siento nerviosos y aterrado pero extrañamente feliz y cuando no esta a mi lado me siento raro como vacío y triste

-Aaaaaaaaw, Kid que tierno-dijo Liz abrazando a Kid con mucha fuerza-eso es amor, y del bueno…y dime, ¿desde cuando empezaste a sentir eso?-lo separo un poco de ella para verlo directo a los ojos

-No lo sé con exactitud, solo sé que estos extraños y confusos sentimientos se intensificaron cuando la bruja hechizo a Chrona y esta quedo convertida en la esfera-contesto sonrojado por la efusividad de su compañera, como si se tratara de un niño avergonzado siendo abrazado por su empalagosa y protectora madre

-Mmmm ósea que, ¿ya te sentías extraño al estar con ella desde antes?-soltó al pelinegro completamente para llevarse la mano a la barbilla

-Eso creo

-¿Desde cuando mas o menos?-insistió

-Ya te dije que no lo recuerdo exactamente, pero creo que fue después de la operación que separo a Ragnarok de ella

-Mmmm ya veo

-Entonces, ¿crees que de verdad estoy enamorado de Chrona?-pregunto en un murmuro

-Sin duda alguna-contesto y después sonrió a Kid-cuando Chrona-chan vuelva a la normalidad… ¿se lo dirás?-pregunto ilusionada

-No lo sé, tal vez si encuentro el momento adecuado se lo diga, pero…-guardo silencio

-¿Y ahora que sucede?-interrogo algo confundida ante el cambio en el comportamiento de Kid

-¿Y si ella no me corresponde?-se oía triste y desesperanzado

-Tranquilo, estoy casi segura de que ella también siente algo especial por ti- dijo acariciando la espalda del pelinegro para reconfortarlo

-¿En verdad lo crees?-pregunto con esperanzas renovadas, a lo que la chica simplemente sonrió y asintió-gracias Liz, en verdad te lo agradezco-le sonrió y después la abrazo

-De que, sabes que te considero como a un hermano y que haría lo que sea para verte con una sonrisa-correspondió el abrazo

-Gracias, yo también te considero de mi familia

-¡CHICOOOOOOOOS!-al escuchar ese grito Kid y Liz se separaron para ver quien era la que gritaba

-Maka… ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Kid poniéndose de pie

-¿No estabas con Kim y Blair?-esta ves pregunto Liz imitando la acción de su técnico

-Pues si-respondió Maka rascándose la nuca y mirando para otro lado

-¿Y que paso? ...¿lograron despertar a Chrona?-pregunto la chica alta

-A eso venía…no he podido ni siquiera hacer contacto con su alma-se deprimió

-¿Y por que vienes con nosotros?-pregunto Kid confundido

-Bueno…es que yo…venía a preguntarte si pudieses hacerme el enorme favor de intentarlo tú-pregunto al único chico

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?-pregunto apurado

-Bueno, Chrona te aprecia mucho y eres muy importante para ella así que pensé que tal ves tu podrías hacer algo por ayudarnos a despertarla-Kid se quedo de perplejo al escuchar aquello, ¿de verdad Chrona lo apreciaba? ¿De verdad ella lo consideraba alguien importante? ¿Él podría hacer algo por ayudar a la atrapada alma de Chrona? ¿Por que su corazón comenzó a saltar contento por todo su pecho al escuchar aquellas palabras? ¿Que era lo que ella sentía por él?...

-¿Kid?-pregunto Maka sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Lo haré-respondió decidido

-Bien, en ese caso no perdamos tiempo, vamos

Y así, los tres chicos comenzaron a correr hacia el departamento de la oji-jade. Kid aun tenía preguntas acerca de los sentimientos que tendría Chrona hacia él; pero ahora lo que más importaba era sacarla de ahí y él lo lograría, de eso no tenía ninguna duda

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En el departamento de Maka y Soul-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Maka, que bueno que haz llegado, oh…-dijo Kim saliendo de la cocina pero se detuvo al notar que la nombrada no venía sola-y al parecer si encontraste a Kid

-Si, tuve suerte de encontrármelo en el parque mientras corría de camino a Shibusen-dijo con una ligera sonrisa

-¿Kim, que es eso que llevas en la mano?-pregunto Liz al notar una cosa verde en la mano de la bruja

-Oh esto-levanto el objeto y lo puso frente a su rostro-es solo un pedazo de la cola de un cocodrilo-contesto sin darle mucha importancia

-¡Iugh!...que asco…wacala-expreso la chica alta

-Dejemos eso de lado-hablo Kid serio-Kim, ¿en que puedo ayudar?

-Oh, es cierto, vengan conmigo a la cocina, Blair ya casi termina la pócima para el conjuro-informo a los tres chicos

-Entonces, solo es necesario que Kid trate de despertar el alma de Chrona-chan ¿verdad?-pregunto la oji-azul

-Si, y esperemos que él si pueda despertarla-respondió la peli-rosa

Al momento de entrar a la cocina todos vieron a Blair echando unas cosas de apariencia desagradable a un pequeño caldero, el cual sacaba humo de un ligero color azul. Al centro de la mesa se encontraba pintada una estrella con extraños símbolos alrededor **(N/A: el dibujo al que me refiero es como la marca que tiene Ciel –de Kuroshitsuji- en el ojo)** y velas en dirección de los cuatro puntos cardinales, la esfera estaba en medio de la estrella

-Blair, ya ha llegado Kid-hablo Kim hacia la peli-morada

-Que bien…ahí esta la esfera puedes comenzar a hablarle-contesto Blair mirando a los presentes desde detrás del caldero

-¿Y que le puedo decir?-pregunto Kid

-Mmmm-pensó la bruja de las calabazas por un momento-no lo sé, tal ves decirle cuanto la extrañan todos, o…

-O tal ves decirle tus sentimientos-hablo Liz con una sonrisa picara

-¿Qué sentimientos?-pregunto Maka levantando una ceja

-Ah…bueno…yo-tartamudeo Kid

-Sabes que, olvida eso por el momento, después me lo dirás, por ahora concéntrate en contactar con su alma y despertarla-dijo Maka algo desesperada

-Bien…-Kid se volteo para quedar de frente a la esfera, se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a pensar en que le podía decir a Chrona que no sonara muy cursi, cerro los ojos y puso a funcionar su percepción de almas para sentir la débil alma de la chica atrapada-etto…Chrona, puedes escucharme, soy Kid…-espero un momento y nada sucedió-por favor, escúchame…debes despertar…yo…no, todos-se corrigió-todos te extrañamos, regresa-nuevamente se quedo en silencio y espero, pero nuevamente nada sucedió

-No funciona, Kid ponle mas sentimiento a tus palabras-le regaño la chica de coletas

-Lo estoy intentando-respondió

-Pues intenta con algo más-volvió a decir

-Esta bien…

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Maka al ver que Kid se había quedado callado

-Estoy pensando-respondió el shinigami

-Pues piensa más rápido

-No me presiones-dijo enfadado

-Etto…será mejor que te dejemos a solas un momento-dijo Kim al notar la pelea que se avecinaba

-Si, será lo mejor-secundo Liz

-Vamos Maka-chan, dejemos solos a Kid-kun y Chrona-chan-dijo Blair empujando a la chica fuera de la cocina

-Pero…-trato de protestar

-No les pasara nada malo-trato de tranquilizar-si necesitas algo, estaremos en mi habitación-dijo la chica con orejas de gato esta ves dirigiéndose a Kid

-Esta bien, gracias-respondió este

-Suerte-deseo Liz antes de salir de la habitación

Y al quedarse solo, Kid suspiro, miro la esfera y comenzó a pensar en algo para decirle, pero su mente solo encontró un lejano recuerdo, un momento que ocurrió un par de días después de que separaran a Ragnarok de Chrona, ese día en el que pudo mantener una bonita conversación con ella, ese día en que su forma de ver a la chica cambio para siempre…

-Chrona,-empezó a hablar-recuerdas el día que hubo una tormenta y pudimos mantener una conversación en la que me dijiste que adorabas la lluvia…

**Flash Back**

Un joven pelinegro caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del Shibusen, estaba cansado pues acababa de regresar de una misión y para su mala fortuna una tormenta comenzaba a caer en Death City, por lo tanto no podía ir a casa a descansar

Caminaba, viendo que todos los candelabros, arreglos, puertas, etc., estuvieran limpios y simétricamente correctos en su lugar y entonces al dar la vuelta en una esquina se encontró con una chica peli-rosada frente a un gran ventanal viendo la lluvia caer…algo en su interior se movió rápidamente y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba a su lado

-Hola-saludo Kid

-Shi-shinigami-kun, ho-hola-devolvió el saludo tímidamente

-Dime solo Kid-sonrió a la joven-y cuéntame ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto

-Es que m-me gusta v-ver la lluvia ca-caer, a-aparte Ragnarok y yo venimos por pe-petición de Shi-shinigami-sama y Stein-san, y cu-cuando íbamos de sa-salida comenzó a llo-llover, es por eso que estoy aquí-respondió regresando su vista a la ventana-Shinigami-kun…-murmuro

-Solo Kid-respondió sin apartar la mirada del espectáculo que ofrecía la tormenta

-Lo siento-se disculpo agachando levemente su cara

-No te preocupes, pronto te acostumbraras-volteo hacia ella y prosiguió-¿Qué ibas a decirme?

-I-iba a pre-preguntarte si a-a ti te gus-gusta la lluvia-ella lo observo con esos ojos azules que a Kid le parecieron mas hermosos que los zafiros

-Claro-mintió-es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida-agrego sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la chica que estaba a su lado

Chrona le sonrió abiertamente, acto seguido volvió su mirada al gran ventanal y Kid sin comprenderlo sintió su cara enrojecer, por lo que también volvió su mirada.

Los dos se quedaron en un agradable silencio por unos pocos instantes –que a ellos les parecieron una eternidad- ya que segundos después apareció Ragnarok enfadado gritándole a Chrona que era momento de irse a 'casa'

La chica se despidió y siguió a su 'hermano'; cuando Kid la perdió de vista noto que su corazón latía desenfrenado; él sabia que su corazón no actuaba así por primera ves, pero esta ves si lo noto mas fuerte que antes y eso le preocupaba pero a la ves lo hacia feliz de una manera extraña

**Fin Flash Back**

-Esa ves,-volvió a hablar el único presente-te mentí…te mentí diciéndote que me gustaba la lluvia…pero la verdad es que no es cierto, yo la detesto…sin embrago esa ves, al mirar tus ojos después de que me hicieras esa pregunta algo me dijo que contestara de esa forma y me sonreíste…esa sonrisa me hizo dichoso y deseé ver otras tan sinceras como aquella solamente para mi…sé que puede llegar a sonar un tanto egoísta, pero eso es por que yo…-se detuvo tomo un poco de aire, lo soltó y siguió-Chrona, me acabo de dar cuenta de que yo…¡TE AMO!...

Dichas esas dos simples palabras, la esfera comenzó a brillar potentemente haciendo que Kid retrocediera y cubriera sus ojos, lo que él nunca espero fue el sonido que hace un cristal al romperse, asustado aparto las manos de su rostro y lo que vio lo dejo horrorizado…

-¿Qué sucedió?-grito Liz asustada entrando a la cocina

-Yo…no lo sé…simplemente hice lo que me dijeron que hiciera y después…la esfera brillo y…

-El cristal…-se escuchó hablar a Maka-has roto el cristal-acuso al shinigami

-Yo no he hecho tal cosa-se defendió

-Aguarden chicos, Maka pásame la esfera-dijo Blair quien al tener el objeto en sus manos recito unas palabras y acto seguido la rosa comenzó a brillar suavemente

-¿Qué esta pasando Blair?-pregunto la bruja de los mapaches sorprendida

-Es Chrona…-respondió

-¿Qué sucede con ella?-pregunto Maka atemorizada por la respuesta que le fuera a dar la peli-morada

-Kid, sea lo que sea que le hayas dicho a Chrona…-se detuvo y miro al chico-¡HA FUNCIONADO!...nyaaa-comenzó a saltar feliz por toda la habitación

Los demás no se la creían, estaban incrédulos, en shock; pero después de unos segundos aquellos rostros de estupefacción fueron reemplazados por sonrisas y lagrimas de felicidad

-¿Ahora si podrás sacarla de ahí?-pregunto Maka secándose las lagrimas con la manga de su blusa

-Por supuesto Maka-chan, pero necesitare que todos salgan de la habitación-los presentes obedecieron sin chistar-excepto tu Kid-kun, necesitare de tu ayuda-agrego la bruja

Las 3 chicas restantes salieron de la cocina con dirección a la sala. Blair hizo que Kid se acercara a ella

-Bien, como dije antes no se lo que hayas dicho a Chrona-chan y no me importa pues puede ser intimo-Kid se sonrojo por aquello-pero como tu fuiste el que despertó su alma, creo que es justo que seas tu quien le de la bienvenida de vuelta, nyaaaaaaaa-le sonrió y el chico correspondió

La bruja gato puso nuevamente la esfera en su lugar –al centro de la mesa con el símbolo mágico pintado- y con un pequeño vaso tomo algo de la sustancia que reposaba en el caldero y lo vertió en la rosa, la cual comenzó a brillar mas, dijo unas cuantas palabras en un idioma extraño y la hermosa y brillante flor se separo de la base, conforme mas se elevaba en el aire mas potente se volvía su brillo

Tras la ultima palabra de aquel conjuro la rosa comenzó a envolverse en una luz muy fuerte que hizo que Kid y Blair se cubrieran el rostro, segundos después el brillo fue soportable para sus ojos, así que vieron con mayor atención y asombro que la anteriormente pequeña rosa crecía de una forma 'anormal'; cuando la luz hubo desaparecido por completo pudieron ver la figura de Chrona que descendía al suelo de forma lenta, dándole tiempo a Kid de llegar a su lado y sujetarla para que no cayera

-Chrona…-le hablo el chico abrazándola fuertemente contra si

La espadachina abrió lentamente sus –en palabras de Kid- hermosos ojos azules y miro hacia los del chico

-Shinigami-kun…-hablo-¿Qué ha sucedido?... ¿hemos derrotado a la bruja?... ¿que hacemos en casa de Maka?-pregunto confundida y desorientada

Ante aquellas preguntas el shinigami rápidamente volteo su rostro hacia Blair, quien entendió su muda pregunta

-En todo este tiempo ha estado dormida, no recordara nada de lo que ha pasado desde que quedo convertida en la esfera-respondió

-¿Entonces no recordara nada de lo que le he dicho?-la gata negó

-¿De que hablan?-pregunto la chica

-De nada, de lo felices que estamos al verte-respondió Kid pasando delicadamente su mano por la mejilla de Chrona, haciendo que apareciera un ligero tinte rojizo en sus mejillas

-¿Pero que estamos esperando?, nyaaaaaaaa, hay que avisarle a los demás de que Chrona-chan esta de regreso-salio de la cocina, dejando solos a los adolescentes

Su soledad no duro mucho pues minutos después entraban agitadas las chicas restantes

-¡Chrona!-exclamo la peli-ceniza-me alegro de que ya estés de vuelta

-No sabes lo preocupados que nos tenias-hablo esta ves Liz

-Si, no sabes…oh, por Shinigami-sama, estás desnuda-hablo Kim poniendo en evidencia a la descubierta chica, haciendo que la pobre se sonrojara de pies a cabeza y tratara de taparse con sus manos

Kid, al momento de percatarse de lo dicho por Kim, salio de la habitación igual de rojo, seguido de Maka, quien fue a su habitación por algo de ropa para prestarle a su amiga

.

Ya vestida –con un pantalón blanco algo entubado, una playera negra entallada, un suetercito del mismo color y unas sandalias- salieron con dirección al Shibusen para darles la buena nueva

.

En el camino todas platicaban de lo mas felices, pero el único chico iba hasta atrás viendo como su amada sonreía, ajena a lo que le había sucedido, sin recordar aquella confesión que tanto le costo decir…

_-¿Por qué?-_se cuestionaba mentalmente_-¿Por qué tuvo que olvidarse de todo?...bueno, por un lado es bueno que haya olvidado lo que le paso con la bruja…pero ¿también olvidarse de todo lo que le dije? ¿De todo lo que me costo decirle abiertamente?..._

-Kid-kun-interrumpió Chrona sus pensamientos depresivos, Kid inmediatamente levanto su rostro para encarar a la chica que le hablaba, se sentía extasiado al escuchar por fin su nombre salir de esos labios que ansiaba alguna ves llegar a probar-¿te encuentras bien?

-No puedo estar mejor-respondió, obsequiándole a la chica una tierna sonrisa, cosa que hizo que la peli-rosa se sonrojara

-Hey, tortolitos, ¿vienen o que?-grito Liz con una expresión picara

-Ya voy-contesto Kid-¿vienes conmigo Chrona?-pregunto extendiéndole su mano caballerosamente

-S-si-respondió la nombrada y tímidamente tomo la mano que le ofrecía y así caminaron hacia las chicas que los esperaban

-Me preguntaba Chrona-esta ves fue el turno del oji-ámbar para sonrojarse-¿si…si quisieras…quisieras…ir al baile de navidad conmigo?-pregunto tartamudeando y temblando levemente por lo nervioso que se encontraba al pedirle que fuera su cita en el gran baile que ofrecería su padre el día de mañana

-Yo-yo-Kid temió ser rechazado-yo…estaría encantada Kid-kun-respondió ella sin mirarlo a los ojos pues estaba igual o mas sonrojada que él por aquella petición

Ahora Kid se sentía a rebosar de felicidad, su corazón estaba a punto de estallarle de lo rápido que bombardeaba, era el hombre/shinigami más feliz del universo… ¿Qué importaba si Chrona no recordaba que él le había dicho que la amaba?...ya se lo diría después, ya habría tiempo para eso en el baile, por ahora solo tenía que preocuparse por cual traje simétrico debía ponerse para su gran noche con la chica de sus sueños

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p>puede qe alla qedado un poco irrelevante o tonto pero es qe stoy algo enferma y no pude pensar en algo mejor...de todos modos ustedes tienen la ultima palabra...<p>

tambien qeria aclarar qe no importa cuanto se me ponga por delante, tratare de terminar este fic...asi qe me tendran aun para el cap siguiente (qe es el ultimo)...segire dandoles lata un rato mas =)

* * *

><p><strong>Agradezco a:<strong>

**death the alex, ****Tsubaki2345, DeAtH tHe RoSe, KamiEvans, Mune-chan y Sakuraba Kamii **

(en verdad les agradezco por segir mi historia sin sentido y les prometo -como dije antes- qe no importa cuanto me tome yo terminare esta historia, no importa si la vida se me va en ello yo la terminare)

_Hoshi-chan fuera! _

Pd: Review?


	4. ¡El baile de Navidad!

hola gente!

bueno no qiero aburrirlos con mis notas/quejas/excusas aburridas al principio asi que...simplemente disfruten del ultimo capitulo...

* * *

><p><strong>Una navidad NADA convencional<strong>

**Capitulo 4: "El baile de navidad…contigo por siempre"**

Al llegar a Shibusen –exactamente al auditorio, donde se llevaría a cabo el tan esperado baile de navidad- todos los chicos –que estaban ayudando a decorar el lugar- se sobresaltaron cuando alguien abrió las puertas tan energéticamente, haciendo que estas chocaran con la pared e hicieran un sonido bastante fuerte y al ver quien había sido quedaron petrificados ante lo que vieron…Chrona había regresado. Todos corrieron hacia ella con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros

-¡Chrona-chan regreso! ¡Chrona-chan regreso!-canturreaba Patty dando saltitos alrededor de la mencionada

-Chrona-chan, me alegra que estés de regreso-dijo Tsubaki abrazándola

-¿De regreso? ¿A dónde me fui?-pregunto inocentemente la chica

-Etto…-comenzó a murmurar nerviosamente

-Olvida lo que dijo…-interrumpió Soul-me alegro de que estés bien-dijo sonriendo de lado, mostrando sus dientes de tiburón y poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica

-Si, tu dios también se alegra de que uno de sus seguidores se encuentre bien-dijo esta vez Black*Star siguiendo las acciones del chico 'cool'

-¡MI NENITA!-grito Marie corriendo hacia Chrona, llorando dramáticamente y quitando de su camino a cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente-no sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti-la abrazo

-_Me ahogo…no puedo…respirar…ayuda…-_pensaba Chrona poniéndose ligeramente azul debido al tan fuerte abrazo el cual no le permitía la entrada al tan valioso oxigeno

-Basta Marie, la vas a ahogar si no la dejas de abrazar así-regaño Stein

-Oh lo lamento…-la soltó y la pobre de Chrona pudo volver a respira-es que estoy tan feliz…Stein, tú no estas feliz por ver a nuestra hija sana y salva-dijo Marie con un poco de reproche

-Claro que estoy feliz, ¿no se me nota?-pregunto confundido ensombreciendo sus ojos por el resplandor en sus anteojos

-Eh…-respondieron todos al unísono

-Bien, como sea, me alegra de que estés bien herma…digo Chrona-se corrigió rápidamente Ragnarok-para la próxima cuando una bruja trate de hechizarte o de matarte no seas tan tonta y torpe y trata de huir-agrego dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza

-Ragnarok…-dijo la chica conmovida ante las palabras de la espada demoníaca y después se volvió hacia los demás-no sé por-porque me dicen to-todas estas pa-palabras tan bo-bonitas, pero estoy muy feliz y se los a-agradezco de todo co-corazón-les sonrió con pequeñas lagrimas que corrían libremente por sus mejillas

Todos se abrazaron –aunque Ragnarok y Stein al principio se opusieron pero después de una mirada amenazante por parte de Marie y Maka los hizo unirse al momento 'cursi' según ellos- sintiéndose felices y conmovidos por el regreso de su amiga

-Bueno, chicas…-comenzó Liz al separarse del abrazo y limpiarse las pequeñas lagrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos-¿Por qué no vamos al centro comercial a festejar que Chrona-chan ha regresado?...y también para comprar las cosas necesarias para el baile

-¡Si!-dijeron todas al unísono

-Yo no podré acompañarlas-respondió Kim-Jackie acaba de informarme que tenemos que ir a una misión…pero diviértanse…nos vemos mañana en el baile-se despidió y salio corriendo de la habitación

-Bien y ¿Qué estamos esperando?... ¡al centro comercial!

Y así todas salieron corriendo del salón rumbo al centro comercial

-Oigan ¿y su grandioso Dios qué?-grito enojado el chico estrella al ver a las chicas alejarse rápida y alegremente

-Al parecer tendrás que quedarte con nosotros-respondió Soul dándose media vuelta y yendo hacia una caja de adornos

-¿En serio?-respondieron Ragnarok, Kid y Black*Star al unísono y con voz algo decepcionada

-Bien ya que estoy aquí podremos hacer que este salón quede simétrico, así que…comencemos desde el principio porque esto es un desastre-dijo Kid-_quiero que todo este perfecto para mi cita con Chrona-_pensó

-¿ESTAS LOCO?-gritaron Black*Star, Ragnarok y Soul pero Kid simplemente los ignoro

-No perdamos más tiempo y démonos prisa para que el salón quede listo a mas tardar esta tarde-agrego Stein girando el tornillo en su cabeza

-Ufff, ya que-respondieron los mismos chicos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Mientras en el centro comercial con las chicas-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las chicas se encontraban paseando por el lugar, bromeando y charlando; cuando Liz –quien estaba a la cabeza del grupo- se detuvo abruptamente, haciendo que las demás –que no estaban prestando atención al frente- chocaran con ella

-¿Qué ocurre Liz-chan?-pregunto Tsubaki desconcertada

-Tenemos que entrar ahí-dijo señalando una tienda de vestidos de gala

Sin poder negarse, Liz –con ayuda de Patty- las arrastro hasta la tienda

-No se lidiar con las compras-murmuro Chrona viéndose rodeada de muchos vestidos

-Vamos Chrona-chan debemos elegir un vestido para el baile de mañana-le respondió la mayor de las pistolas demoníacas

-Por cierto Liz, ¿con quien iras?-pregunto Maka viendo los vestidos

-Aun no tengo con quien ir-respondió restándole importancia-¿y ustedes?

-Yo voy con Black*Star-respondió Patty saltando felizmente

-Yo voy con Kenichi-kun-respondió Tsubaki con una sonrisa amable y levemente sonrojada **(N/A: Kenichi es un invento mío, ****sorry**** es que no se me ocurrió alguien más XP)**

-Yo voy con Soul-respondió Maka sacando un vestido negro corto de entre los demás-¿y tu Chrona?

-Yo-yo voy con-con K-Kid-kun-respondió nerviosamente y sonrojada de pies a cabeza

Todas –a excepción de Liz y de Patty que comenzó a reír escandalosamente- se sorprendieron por su respuesta

_-Así que al final solo se atrevió a pedirle que fuera su pareja en el baile…bueno de eso a nada…-_pensó la mayor de todas

-Eso es realmente una sorpresa-dijo Maka-pero bueno, ahora con más razón debemos buscar un vestido muy bonito y 'simétrico'

-Así es-secundo Liz

-¿Qué tal este?-dijo Tsubaki mostrando un vestido largo de color blanco con encaje negro en el pecho

-Mmmm…si, aunque también podría ser este-dijo Maka mostrando el vestido que había tomado anteriormente

-Yo digo que este se le vería perfecto-agrego Liz mostrando un vestido largo con corsé rojo y la parte de abajo negra

-Este, este-dijo Patty mostrando un vestido amarillo chillón

-A-a mi me gu-gusta este-comento la peli-rosa mostrando un vestido negro con tela blanca debajo, este era corto

-Bien pruébatelos…-dijo la chica de coletas entregándole todos los vestidos y guiándola hasta los vestidores-si necesitas ayuda solo dilo ¿ok?

-O-ok-contesto la chica algo nerviosa. Cuando estuvo dentro del vestidor, con la puerta cerrada, suspiro, se vio reflejada en el espejo que estaba en la pared opuesta a la puerta y noto que algo en ella había cambiado pero no le tomo mucha importancia; colgó los vestidos en el gancho que había y se probó el primero que era el vestido blanco que le había dado Tsubaki

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-15 minutos más tarde-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Chrona, estás lista?-pregunto Maka

-S-si-contesto la susodicha

-Entonces sal para que podamos verte-volvió a decil la oji-jade

La peli-rosa hizo caso, salio del probador con el vestido puesto; se veía linda, el vestido era totalmente blanco -a excepción del pecho en donde tenia encaje negro con diseños góticos- el vestido era tipo straple y le llegaba hasta los tobillos

-Te ves hermosa Chrona-chan-sonrió Tsubaki

-Estoy de acuerdo-continuo Liz

-Lo malo…-agrego Chrona-es que no me cierra

Dicho eso, la chica se dio media vuelta para que las demás vieran el cierre que queda en su espalda y era cierto, el vestido no cerraba completamente ¿pero por que?

-Date la vuelta-pidió la mayor de las Thompson

Chrona volvió a girar para quedar de frente a las chicas y ahí fue donde todas lo notaron… ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta si era vistoso?... ¡el pecho de Chrona había crecido!…misteriosamente…no era tan grande como el de Tsubaki o el de Patty, pero era notable. Y no solo era eso, sino también su cabello…el cabello de la chica ahora era mas largo y le llegaba un poquito por debajo de los hombros… ¿habrían estado tan emocionadas de volver a verla que no notaron esos simples detallitos?... ¿Cómo demonios había aumentado el tamaño de su pecho y el largo de su cabello?... ¿habrá sido un efecto secundario del hechizo de la malvada bruja?... ¿alguien mas –aparte de ellas- habría notado aquel cambio?... miles de preguntas rondaban sus cabeza

-¿Chicas?-pregunto Chrona preocupada al notar las miradas de confusión y asombro de sus amigas

-Ah, lo siento Chrona…eh…vuelve al vestidor y pruébate los demás-dijo la peli-ceniza, para tratar de aclarar su mente

Y así lo hizo…cuando la puerta se cerro tras ella, las chicas se miraron entre si con cara de sorpresa

-¿Vieron lo que yo vi?-pregunto Liz

Las demás solo asintieron sin emitir ningún sonido

Volvieron a pasar otros 15 minutos y la chica de ojos tristes volvió a salir con el vestido amarillo, todas lo vieron con cara de disgusto y le ordenaron que se quitara eso, mientras Patty reía como loca

15 minutos mas y salio nuevamente con el vestido que le había dado Maka, este era negro con una cinta blanca en la cintura que se amarraba por el frente creando así un moño muy elegante en el vestido, era simplemente lindo, pero tenia el mismo problema que con el otro…el vestido no cerraba. Volvió de nuevo al vestidor para quitárselo. Chrona cada vez se desesperaba mas y mas, ya no quería seguir probándose los demás vestidos, pero si se los decía a las otras tal ves se molestaran con ella y le dejaran de hablar y ella no quería eso, por lo que decidió ponerse el siguiente

Con el vestido que Liz había escogido tardo un poco mas, ya que era demasiado largo y mas elaborado que el que eligió Tsubaki; cuando salio del pequeño cuartito modelando el vestido, las chicas quedaron sin palabras, se veía hermosa; como si fuera una modelo lista para salir a la pasarela o lista para que alguien pintara un retrato suyo y lo vendiera diciendo que es una reina…este vestido también era tipo straple con corsé color rojo y adornos en negro, en la parte de abajo llevaba tela negra que cubría completamente sus piernas y llegaba hasta el suelo, cosa que –desafortunadamente- incomodaba a Chrona porque no podía caminar bien; las 'espectadoras' lo notaron así que decidieron que era mejor que no lo llevara, así que volvió a internarse en el vestidor para probarse el ultimo vestido, el que ella misma había elegido

Al salir del probador las chicas la miraron y se sorprendieron, era un vestido negro tipo straple, la parte de arriba era como corsé y por detrás se amarraba con cintas, el final de la parte negra era dispareja pero debajo de esta llevaba tela blanca que era la compensación de lo irregular que tenía…el vestido podía ser 'asimétrico' pero para Chrona era lindo…el vestido le quedaba como anillo al dedo… ¡SIMPLEMENTE PERFECTO!

-Chrona…-comenzó Maka tratando de escoger las palabras adecuadas para explicar lo bien que se veía

-¿No-no me veo bi-bien?-pregunto asustada poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho

-No, no es eso…-dijo moviendo las manos de un lado a otro rápidamente, como disculpándose-es que simplemente te ves…

-¡HERMOSA!-gritaron las hermanas al mismo tiempo, interrumpiendo las palabras de la oji-jade

La peli-rosa se sonrojo ante aquellas palabras

-¿De-de verdad lo creen?-pregunto mirando hacia el suelo apenada

-Por supuesto Chrona-chan-respondió Tsubaki regalándole una sonrisa como solo ella las puede dar, cariñosa y reconfortante-ese vestido hace resaltar tu cabello y tus ojos-agrego

-Cierto…te aseguro que con ese vestido Kid se quedara sin palabras y babeara por ti toda la noche-aseguro Liz y Maka simplemente movió su cabeza de forma positiva dándole la razón a la Thompson mayor-ahora, regresa al vestidor y cámbiate que aun hay mucho por ver y comprar-continuo

Poco después, Chrona salio del vestidor con su ropa normal, y el vestido se lo entrego a Liz

-Bien, voy a pagarlo en lo que Maka y mi hermana escogen su vestido

-NO, no es necesario, yo-yo…-tartamudeo Chrona

-Ay tranquila…tómalo como un regalo adelantado de navidad, de mí para ti-dijo guiñándole un ojo y palmeándole ligeramente el hombro después se dirigió hacia Tsubaki-¿vienes?-pregunto antes de dirigirse a pagar los dos vestidos –el suyo propio y el de Chrona-

-Si-contesto la pelinegra quien ya había escogido su vestido

-Bien…Chrona ¿podrías esperar aquí a las otras dos y nos vemos en las cajas donde se paga?

-E-está bien

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-30 minutos después-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las chicas se encontraban sentadas en una mesa de la zona de comida –en el centro comercial- todas estaban disfrutando de un helado mientras descansaban un poco

-Ufff…-suspiro Maka-creí que nunca iba a encontrar un vestido adecuado

-Pero bueno, al final lo encontraste y es muy bonito por cierto-dijo Tsubaki

-No tan bonito como el de Chrona…pero supongo que me queda bien-sonrió

-Bien dense prisa que aun quedan tiendas por ver-dijo Liz-aun tenemos que ir a ver zapatos y accesorios que combinen con los vestidos-agrego

-Onee-chan, es una loca por las compras-rió Patty

-Patty, no digas eso-regaño Liz

-Aaay…-volvió a suspirar Maka-será mejor que nos demos prisa…mientras mas rápido terminemos de hacer esto mucho mejor para mi y mis pies

Y dicho esto las chicas se levantaron de la mesa en la que estaban y siguieron su camino entre las tiendas de la plaza comercial

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-3 horas después-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las chicas habían terminado de recorrer el centro comercial y decidieron que era hora de regresar a casa, puesto que ya estaba oscureciendo…pero a Maka se le ocurrió una mejor idea y las invito a su casa a pasar la noche, llamo a Soul y le pidió que se fuera a casa de Black*Star, pues no quería que nadie las molestara

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En el departamento-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Waaah…creí que nunca terminaríamos de recorrer todo el lugar-se quejo Maka dejándose caer en el sillón de la sala-mis pies me están matando y ni se diga de mis brazos…los siento pesados y adoloridos de todas las bolsas que venía cargando

-Ay no fue para tanto-se defendió Liz

-No para nada…solo recorrimos los 5 pisos del lugar, entramos a miles de tiendas y cargamos con chorrosientas bolsas, pero aun así no fue nada-hablo Maka sarcásticamente

-Iré a preparar algo de té-hablo Tsubaki

-Te ayudo…y de paso voy por unas aspirinas que la cabeza comienza a dolerme-dijo Maka levantándose del sillón

-Onee-chan, me muero de hambre-dijo Patty sobándose el estomago

-¿Y si pedimos pizza para comer?-propuso Liz

-Me parece bien-respondió Tsubaki desde la cocina

-A-a mi también me gu-gustaría-apoyo Chrona tímidamente

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Maka sentándose en el sillón con un vaso de agua en la mano

-¡SI!-grito Patty contenta

Liz saco su teléfono celular y marco el número de la pizzería

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando la pizza llego, ella pago y cerro la puerta tras de si, se dirigió a la sala y puso el alimento sobre la mesa de centro

-Bien…que aproveche-dijo con una sonrisa y con ojos de león cuando esta por cazar a su inocente presa

Y así comenzaron a comer –o 'devorar' mejor dicho-. Cuando terminaron se pusieron a platicar o bromear, vieron una película y después se pusieron a jugar típicos juegos que se hacen en las pijamadas

Ya entrada la medianoche se fueron a dormir…el día siguiente sería bastante largo y había que descansar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Al día siguiente-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando las chicas despertaron decidieron que tomarían su desayuno fuera, así que llamaron a los chicos para ir todos juntos a DeathBucks –su cafetería favorita- y hablar del baile

Las primeras en llegar fueron las chicas, le siguió Kid, después entro al lugar Ragnarok y por ultimo llegaron Soul y Black*Star

Charlaron, comieron algo ligero y tomaron una taza de café, al terminar decidieron ir al parque a dar una vuelta; durante es pequeño paseo Ragnarok se acerco a Liz y se alejaron unos metros para que nadie del grupo pudiera oírlos, pero por sus expresiones supusieron de qué se trataba su plática secreta; Maka, Soul y Tsubaki platicaban de varias cosas, mientras que Patty y Black*Star se correteaban como niños y Kid y Chrona iban juntos sin hablar de nada pero extrañamente se sentían bien en la compañía del otro

Cuando hubieron recorrido todo el parque y hablado de todo lo que habían hecho cada uno el día anterior, decidieron que era hora de irse para arreglarse y estar listos para el baile que comenzaría a las 8pm –por petición de Kid-

Todos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-35 minutos después-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chrona estaba recostada en su cama **(N/A: recuerden que Chrona y Ragnarok viven con Stein y Marie) **morando el techo, pensando en muchas cosas pero nada en concreto, cuando de repente golpean su puerta

-Tonta, te habla la pecho plano por teléfono-grito Ragnarok desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Voy-contesto

Cuando llego al teléfono vio el auricular descolgado a un lado del aparato, lo tomo y lo acerco a su oído

-¿Bueno?-pregunto tímida y nerviosamente

-Hola Chrona, se que acabamos de vernos pero… ¿quisieras venir a mi casa para arreglarnos para el baile?...también vendrán Liz y Patty; Tsubaki ya esta aquí conmigo… ¿Qué dices?

-E-esta bien…voy-voy para allá-contesto en un ligero murmullo

-Bien te esperamos…date prisa-dijo Maka emocionada antes de colgar

Chrona suspiro ante la actitud de Maka, puso el teléfono donde debía ir, aviso a Marie que iría a la casa de su amiga, tomo las bolsas donde estaban las cosas que había comprado el día anterior y salio de casa

Al llegar al departamento de su amiga oyó mucho ruido dentro al igual que escandalosas risas, toco con los nudillos de su mano y espero unos segundos; cuando la puerta se abrió, reveló a una Maka sonriente en su vestido verde –como sus ojos-, maquillada y con una toalla enredada en su cabello

-Oh Chrona que bueno que ya estas aquí, pasa, te estábamos esperando-dejo pasar a la chica y cerro la puerta-deja tus cosas donde quieras, por que antes de empezar tomaras una ducha… ¡claro cuando Liz se digne a salir!-grito en dirección al baño

-Ya te oí…-respondió de la misma forma

-Para eso grite, para que me oyeras

-Ya salí ¿contenta?-pregunto con un tono de molestia

-Si-contesto con las manos en las caderas, pero cuando se volvió hacia Chrona relajo su postura y le sonrió, le entrego una toalla y la encamino hacia el baño-no tardes que aun queda mucho por hacer-dicho aquello cerro la puerta del baño dejando sola a la chica

20 minutos tardo en bañarse, salio del sanitario enredada en la toalla y se encamino al cuarto de Maka

-Que bueno que saliste…ve a ponerte tu ropa interior y ve con Liz, ella va a maquillarte

-¿De-debo ponerme el-el vestido?-pregunto inocentemente

-No, aun no, cuando Liz termine de maquillarte es cuando te lo puedes poner, porque si no puede caer algo de maquillaje en el y seria trágico-dramatizo Maka contestando la pregunta no formulada de Chrona-ahora ve rápido que se hace tarde

Chrona se puso sus pantaletas y un corpiño especial para usar con los vestidos straple, cuando termino rápidamente se dirigió a donde se encontraba la Thompson mayor, cuando llego a la habitación indicada, quedo embelesada por como la chica cepillaba su sedosa y larga cabellera rubia

-Ah Chrona-chan que bueno que ya estas aquí-dijo al percatarse de la presencia de la bruja-empecemos ¿te parece?-Chrona solo asintió

Y sin perder más tiempo, Liz –quien ya estaba maquillada y ya tenía puesto su vestido azul con una cinta blanca en la cintura- comenzó a maquillarla

-Bien, un poco de sombra en los ojos y… ¡ya estas lista!-exclamo feliz, se alejo ligeramente de ella y la observo detenidamente…en verdad se veía linda, parecía una persona completamente diferente

-Pu-puedo verme-pregunto Chrona queriendo ver en un espejo lo que había hecho Liz con su rostro

-Aun no-respondió moviendo su dedo en forma negativa frente al rostro de Chrona, pero después le sonrío-ahora debes ir con Maka para que te ayude a ponerte tu vestido, y después debes ir con Tsubaki –que esta en la sala- para que te peine

-De-de acuerdo-contesto no muy segura

Y así lo hizo, llego al cuarto de Maka –quien estaba poniéndose sus zapatillas- y le dijo lo que le había dicho Liz

-Bien, aquí esta este hermosísimo vestido para la hermosísima chica-bromeo Maka, Chrona se sonrojo-vamos a ver…mete la cabeza…bien, cuidado con tu rostro…ya esta… ¡ay que linda te ves!…esta noche robaras miradas Chrona-dijo Maka con una sonrisa pícara y guiñándole un ojo

-No-no se lidiar con-con robar mi-miradas-respondió nerviosamente la chica de ojos azules

-No te preocupes, solo es un decir-explico Maka

-Chrona-chaaaaaaaan~-Patty entro a la habitación canturreando y dando brinquitos-¡toma!-extendió sus manos hacia la nombrada entregándole un caja envuelta en papel rojo con un moño blanco-Onee-chan no era la única que quería darte un regalo el día de hoy, así que… ¡Feliz Navidad!-dijo Patty dándole un fuerte abrazo –pero no tan fuerte como para dejarla sin aire-

-Pe-pero yo no-no tengo nada para ti y tu her-hermana-dijo Chrona aun en el abrazo

-No importa…el saber que estas aquí, con todos nosotros, es el mejor regalo que una amiga puede pedir-respondió sin sus típicas sonrisas de niña tonta…esta Patty era diferente, se veía y oía mas… ¿madura, tal vez?

-Pa-Patty…gracias-respondió la peli-rosa devolviendo el abrazo

-Patty, no es momento de decir eso…arruinaras nuestro maquillaje-regaño ligeramente Maka pero limpiándose las pequeñas lagrimas que luchaban por salir

-Oh, es verdad… ¡Gomen!-sonrió, se dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza, saco un poco la lengua y después se fue corriendo…Chrona pudo notar que Patty también luchaba contra las lagrimas

_-Esta noche va a estar llena de sorpresas y tal vez unas cuantas lágrimas_…-pensó la espadachín; miró la cajita y se decidió a abrirla, dentro había un par de pulseras con piedras negras y rosas y también un par de aretes igualmente de piedras rosas, eran muy bonitas-_en verdad gracias Patty-_volvió a pensar al mismo tiempo en que se las ponía, una en cada muñeca y en cada oreja

-Chrona, ahora debes ir con Tsubaki para que te peine-hablo Maka sacándola de sus pensamientos

-O-ok-respondió saliendo lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación

Tsubaki la vio llegar a la sala muy apurada

-Tranquila, no queremos que haya un accidente antes del baile-dijo la pelinegra con su sonrisa tranquilizadora de siempre

-Lo lamento-murmuro Chrona

-No te preocupes…ahora que tal si sonríes un poco…un vestido y una cara bonitos siempre van mejor con una sonrisa-dijo Tsubaki y la peli-rosa sonrío ligera pero sinceramente

-Lo ves, así te ves mucho mejor-continuo-ahora ven siéntate en esta silla, yo seré quien te peine-Chrona obedeció y sin perder tiempo Tsubaki empezó su labor…

El peinado tardo un poco mas que lo demás, ya debía elegir que peinado le quedaba mejor, el cabello de Chrona había crecido por lo que ahora sería necesario buscarle un buen peinado, perfecto para la ocasión; su cabello rosa ya no era corto y disparejo pero seguía siendo rebelde…gracias a ese pequeño detalle, y porque había visto en una revista –hace mucho tiempo atrás- a una cantante***** con un peinado igual, el peinado era perfecto para el revoltoso cabello de Chrona

-¡Ya estas lista!-exclamo Tsubaki felizmente admirando su trabajo-ahora ve a ponerte tus zapatillas

-S-si-respondió

Fue directamente hacia la bolsa donde se encontraba la caja de sus zapatos, los cuales eran blancos con tela de red negra de diseños florales encima…al terminar de ponérselos y levantarse del sillón –donde se los estaba poniendo- se sintió algo rara, ya que nunca en su vida había usado zapatos con tacón

Cuando termino, fue a donde las chicas la estaban esperando

-Ya estoy lista-dijo en un ligero murmullo

Las chicas –que se encontraban sentadas en los sillones de la sala- voltearon a verla y quedaron asombradas

-¡Simplemente maravillosa!-exclamo Maka y las demás simplemente afirmaron con un movimiento de cabeza

-¿A-ahora si pu-puedo ver-verme al es-espejo?-pregunto nerviosamente

-Claro, ven conmigo-dijo la peli-ceniza, tomando su mano y guiándola hacia la habitación de Soul donde tenía un espejo de cuerpo completo **(N/A: ¿soy yo o Soul es un vanidoso?)**

Al verse reflejada en aquel objeto su respiración la abandono…era como ver a una chica completamente diferente frente a ella, la chica del espejo era bonita y se veía elegante y hermosa en el vestido que llevaba; levanto una mano en dirección al espejo y vio que la chica repetía lo que ella hacia. Su maquillaje no era abundante, de hecho solo habían delineado sus ojos y puesto una ligera capa de sombra rosada haciendo que sus ojos resaltaran bastante -dándoles un toque mágico, como si estuvieras viendo los ojos de un dragón- y en los labios llevaba un ligero labial color carmín

-¿En-en verdad soy-soy yo?-pregunto

-Créelo-aseguro Maka con una enorme sonrisa

-Gracias…a todas-murmuro

Se abrazaron como buenas amigas que era…Chrona sabia que –gracias a ellas, a los chicos y a sus nuevos 'padres'- ya no era la misma y por eso estaba mas que agradecida; por fin sabia lo que era la amistad y el amor en todos los sentidos que abarca la palabra

-Bien, creo que es hora de irnos, los chicos deben estar esperándonos abajo-hablo Maka separándose del abrazo, las demás sonrieron y movieron la cabeza afirmativamente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Con los chicos-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los 4 chicos esperaban en la entrada principal de la zona departamental –donde vivían Maka y Soul- junto a una limosina

-Argh, ¿Por qué tardarán tanto?-pregunto un exasperado Soul golpeando el suelo con su zapato y mirando su reloj de pulsera por quien sabe cuanta ves

-NUNCA SE DEBE DEJAR A UN DIOS ESPERAR TANTO TIEMPO…ESTE DIOS SE MUERE DE HAMBRE Y ADEMÁS ¿QUIEN LES ILUMINARA LA NOCHE A LOS POBRES MORTALES QUE YA ESTEN EN EL BAILE?-grito Black*Star

-Argh, ya cállate…me desesperas mas tu-gruño Ragnarok

-TU NO ERES NADIE PARA CALLAR A ESTE GRANDISIMO SER-volvió a gritar

-Seré el que te parta la cara y te golpee hasta dejarte en coma si no te callas de una buena vez-contesto el mayor, subiéndose la manga de su saco dispuesto a golpearlo

-¿A SI?...AHORA VERAS…-grito el peli-azul imitando la acción del pelinegro

-¿Quieren dejar de pelear y comportarse según su edad?-interrumpió Kid algo fastidiado

-Creo que las oigo bajar-agrego Soul

-¡Al fin!-exclamaron la espada demoníaca y el chico estrella

-Vaya, tardaron sigl…-la frase de Ragnarok quedo incompleta al ver a las chicas

-Pues perdónanos por querer vernos bien esta noche-reclamo Liz

-Chicos, ¿están bien?-pregunto Maka tronando sus dedos frente a los rostros de los muchachos al ver que estos se habían quedado sin habla

-Eh…ah si, si…perfectamente Maka-respondió Kid quien fue el primero en salir de la estupefacción en la que había caído por culpa de la belleza y resplandor de Chrona

-Bueno, ¿y que estamos esperando?, ya estamos todos aquí, vámonos, que la noche se hizo para divertirse-aporto la rubia mayor

Y sin perder más tiempo todos los chicos se subieron al auto que los esperaba para llevarlos a Shibusen

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En Shibusen-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los chicos se dirigieron al salón principal –donde se celebraría la fiesta navideña- con sus respectivas parejas –a excepción de Tsubaki quien tuvo que esperar a su cita en la entrada-

Dentro del salón los chicos se separaron

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Con Maka y Soul-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Nunca imagine que un vestido te quedara bien con lo plana que eres-dijo Soul burlonamente

-Yo nunca imagine que te vieras tan bien en un traje con lo idiota que eres-contraataco la chica

-_Touché_-respondió-pero aun así te ves hermosa-le sonrió galantemente

-Gracias, tu también-le beso la mejilla y después le devolvió la sonrisa ligeramente sonrojada-ven vamos a bailar-le dijo arrastrándolo al centro de la habitación

-Maka, sabes que no me gusta bailar-expreso como un niño haciendo berrinche

-Solo esta pieza-puso ojitos de cachorrito

-Está bien, pero solo esta-respondió dándose por vencido ante la petición de su Meister ante lo cual la chica sonrió ampliamente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Black*Star y Patty-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estos dos inquietos e hiperactivos chicos estaban frente a la mesa de los bocadillos

-A que te gano a comer-reto la rubia

-JAJAJAJAJA-río escandalosamente el chico-aunque seas la compañera de este magnifico dios, jamás estarás a su altura-ataco

-¿Eso crees?-siguió la chica-¡pruébame!-agrego en un tono algo sombrío acercándose al rostro de su acompañante

-Tú lo quisiste-respondió de la misma forma

Y así compartieron un fugaz beso, se separaron y empezaron a meterse todo lo que podían en la boca rompiendo así con todo el romanticismo que pudo existir entre los dos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Liz y Ragnarok-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya deja en paz esa corbata-le regaño la chica

-Es que es molesta, siento que me ahogo con esta porquería…argh ¿Quién habrá sido el imbécil que las invento?-pregunto un enojado pelinegro estirándola y aflojando la pobre corbata que adornaba su cuello, por lo que esta quedo hecha un lío

-Mira, ya la desacomodaste…espera deja la arreglo-retiro la mano del chico del susodicho objeto, se puso frente a él y comenzó a enderezarla para ponerla como debería ir; mientras tanto el chico la veía con extremo detenimiento, sin perderse ningún detalle, embelesado por su belleza-ya esta…no la ajusté mucho para que no te moles…-la frase de la Thompson quedo incompleta ya que Ragnarok unió sus labios acallando a la chica

-Lo-lo lamento, yo-yo no se que me paso, yo…-trato de formular una excusa coherente al separase de ella, pero no la pudo terminar porque esa vez fue la rubia quien lo acallo con un beso

-Creo que empiezas a sonar como Chrona-chan-bromeo la rubia mayor

-Hablando de ella, espero que ese inútil del rayitas no le este haciendo algo malo, por que si no…

-Ay, no seas tan sobre protector, déjala hacer lo que quiera, ya es lo suficientemente mayorcita para cuidarse sola, ¿no crees?-pregunto defendiendo a la peli-rosa

-Puede ser mayor, pero aun así es una debilucha-tonta…y no se que haría si le llegasen a hacer daño-dijo agachando su rostro para que su compañera no viera sus mejillas sonrojadas

-Awww, eres tan lindo cuando te preocupas por ella-dijo Liz acariciándole el rostro

-No estoy preocupado, yo nunca me preocuparía por alguien tan débil como ella-se defendió

-Si claro, como no-ironizo Liz-mejor cállate y vamos a bailar que esa canción me gusta

El chico no dijo palabra alguna y se dejo arrastrar hacia la pista

-No sé bailar-dijo algo apenado

-No te preocupes, yo te enseño-puso las manos del chico en sus caderas y ella cruzo sus brazos por detrás del cuello del chico-lo ves, no es muy difícil…solo hay que dejarse llevar- le sonrió y después recargo su cabeza en el hombro de él y así siguieron durante un buen rato

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Chrona y Kid-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pareja se encontraba muy cómoda, sentados en una esquina –por petición de la chica- charlando amenamente, pasándola bien sin que nadie los molestara

-Ya sospechaba yo que a Ragnarok le gustaba Liz-dijo el shinigami viendo a la pareja bailar-y ahora sé que es correspondido

-Me-me alegro mucho por e-ellos-susurro la peli-rosa con una pequeña sonrisa

-Si, yo también-contesto-…por cierto Chrona, hay algo que quiero darte-agrego el hijo de la muerte sacando de su bolsillo una cajita negra

-No-no debiste ha-haberte mo-molestado Kid-kun-dijo la chica de mirada triste sonrojada

-Por favor acéptalo-dijo el chico entregándole la caja, su cara estaba completamente roja-es-espero que te guste-tartamudeo con la mirada clavada en el piso, claramente nervioso.

La chica abrió cuidadosamente la hermosa caja de terciopelo negro, encontrándose con un hermoso collar color negro con piedras rosas –como su cabello- y justo en el centro tenia una piedra mas grande con la forma de la mascara de Shinigami-sama también en rosado

-Es-es hermoso…gra-gracias K-Kid-kun-tartamudeo, tomo el collar de la cajita y abrazo al chico

-Permíteme-le dijo, tomo el objeto en sus manos, Chrona se dio la vuelta quedando de espalda a él y se lo puso. Al voltearse y quedar de nuevo frente a frente se sonrieron mutuamente

-Creo que no te he dicho lo hermosa y simétrica que te ves esta noche Chrona-menciono el shinigami sonrojado, viéndola de arriba a abajo

-Gra-gracias Kid-kun, tu tam-también te ves muy bien-respondió Chrona agachando su mirada totalmente sonrojada

En ese momento una melodía tranquila pero muy bonita comenzó a sonar, esta hizo que Kid se pusiera de pie, se inclinara ligeramente extendiendo caballerosamente su brazo hacia Chrona

-¿Te gustaría bailar Chrona?-pregunto ligeramente sonrojado pero muy seguro de si mismo

La chica lo pensó un momento, en el cual Kid pensó que le daría una respuesta negativa

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance? _

_Would you run and never look back? _

_Would you cry if you saw me crying? _

_And would you save my soul, tonight?_

-Si-murmuro la oji-azul, después de escuchar la primera estofa de la canción, se levanto y tomo la mano que le extendía Kid, quien al instante sonrió

Se acercaron a la pista de baile y tomaron la posición que tenían todas las parejas; Chrona –al no estar acostumbrada a la cercanía de las personas- se sonrojo notablemente

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto el chico preocupado

-S-si es que a-aun no me a-acostumbro a te-tener a alguien a-así de ce-cerca-respondió la chica sin mirarlo a la cara

Kid simplemente ensancho su sonrisa

-No te preocupes, ya te acostumbraras-le aseguro

Chrona levanto el rostro, sacando todo el valor que tenia para mirarlo directamente y vio que él le dedicaba una hermosa, sincera y calida sonrisa.

No sabia, no entendía porque él estaba siendo tan amable y respetuoso con ella, pero tampoco le importaba…muy al contrario le gustaba…le gustaba la sensación que tenia cuando estaba cerca de él, le gustaba escuchar su voz, le gustaba todo de él…le gustaba Kid y mucho, no exactamente como se quiere a un amigo y eso, en parte, la asustaba… ¿Qué pasaría si él no la quería de esa manera?... ¿se acabaría su amistad?... ¿se enojaría con ella?... ¿se burlaría acaso?... ¿por que…por qué estos sentimientos eran tan confusos?

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto el shinigami evidentemente preocupado; al instante ella se percato de que estaba derramando lágrimas

_-¿Por qué estoy llorando?_-se pregunto mentalmente-no-no te pre-preocupes estoy bi-bien, es solo que…-se interrumpió ella sola

-¿Es solo que qué?...Chrona sabes que puedes confiar en mi y decirme lo que sea-dijo el oji-ámbar

-No-no es nada…es solo que es-estoy feliz pe-pero al mis-mismo tiempo estoy con-confundida-respondió ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su acompañante

-¿Y se puede saber el por qué estas confundida?

-Por ti-susurro tan bajito que le fue casi imposible escucharla aun teniéndola tan cerca

Kid levanto el rostro de Chrona, para que lo mirara directo a los ojos y dijo

-Yo también estaba confundido por ti, no entendía que era la alegría que sentía cuando estabas conmigo o la tristeza que me albergaba cuando te marchabas…pero alguien hizo que me diera cuenta de que era lo que pasaba conmigo y es que Chrona yo…yo ¡te amo!

Chrona no lo podía creer… ¿en verdad Kid había dicho eso?... ¿en verdad él la quería mas que una simple amiga?...Chrona estaba mas que feliz por aquella declaración, así que lo abrazo y él la correspondió

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
>Would you laugh?<br>Oh please tell me this_

_Now would you die for the one you loved?  
>Hold me in your arms, tonight<em>

_I can be your hero, baby  
>I can kiss away the pain<br>I would stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

Chrona levanto su rostro hacia el de él y muy lentamente se fueron acercando –ella temblaba ligeramente- hasta juntar sus labios en un simple beso –el cual al principio del contacto estremeció a la antigua poseedora de la sangre negra- ese toque, esa nueva unión estaba llena de sentimientos nuevos y maravillosos que los hizo olvidarse de donde estaban y se quedaron así durante varios minutos _  
><em>

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
>Or would you lie?<br>Would you run and hide?  
>Am I in too deep?<br>Have I lost my mind?  
>I don't care you're here, tonight <em>

Al separarse, juntaron sus frentes y se miraron, estaban sonrojados pero claramente felices

-Chrona-hablo Kid rompiendo el silencio- ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?-pregunto sonrojándose mas, si es que aun se podía

-Me encantaría-dijo en un tono suave pero sin tartamudear-_prometo_ _ser siempre tuya_-concluyo su respuesta mentalmente

Siguieron danzando lentamente al ritmo de la canción

_I can be your hero, baby__  
><em>_I can kiss away the pain__  
><em>_I would stand by you forever__  
><em>_You can take my breath away_

_Oh, I just want to hold you__  
><em>_I just want to hold you, oh yeah __  
><em>_Am I in too deep?__  
><em>_Have I lost my mind?__  
>Well <em>_I don't care you're here, tonight._

_-Yo la alejare del dolor, yo la protegeré de todo y de todos con mi vida, yo alejare los fantasmas de su pasado que la lleguen a atormentar, yo borrare sus lagrimas y creare sus sonrisas…yo seré su héroe…-_pensó Kid-_estaré siempre a su lado sin importar nada y si llegase a perder la razón, si llegase a caer en la locura…bueno no me importa, siempre y cuando mi amada Chrona este conmigo a mi lado, abrazándome como ahora…_

_-Me quedare con él por siempre…con él no tengo de que tener miedo, no tengo de que huir o de que esconderme…-_pensaba Chrona-_moriría por él de ser necesario, salvaría su alma si llegase a perderse en el camino de la locura…pero esta noche no quiero que me suelte, yo solo quiero que me tenga entre sus brazos…_

_-Hasta que me quede sin respiración-_sin saberlo los dos pensaron lo mismo al mismo tiempo

_I can be your hero, baby  
>I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah<br>I will stand by your forever  
>You can take my breath away<em>

_I can be your hero_  
><em>I can kiss away the pain<em>  
><em>And I will stand by you forever<em>  
><em>You can take my breath away<em>

_You can take my breath away_

_I can be your hero._

Volvieron a abrazarse fuertemente y a besarse dulcemente, así paso el resto de la velada…

Si esta definitivamente era la mejor navidad para los dos…una navidad NADA convencional que recordarían por el resto de sus inmortales vidas…

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*la cantante a la que me refiero es a Amy Lee...vocalista de Evanescence<strong>_

_**si quieren ver todo lo que usa Chrona (incluyendo zapatos, maquillaje, peinado, etc) solo avisenme en un review y tratare de subirlo a mi facebook (por si qieren agregarme busquenme como "**_**Hoshi Koroshi_" solo qe para yo saber qienes son dejenme tambien se nombre de usuario de face, ya qe no acepto a cualquiera)_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>bien que le ha parecido el ultimo cap de este fic sin sentido...

perdonen si tiene muchas incoherencias o es mui cursi o mui tonto...tambien perdonen por la larga espera, pero es qe he estado mui ocupada (exageradamente ocupada diria yo) y no habia tenido tiempo de subirlo pero bueno...ya esta aqi asi qe spero qe lo disfruten y no me qieran matar :p

**Miles de agradecimientos a:**

**Tsubaki2345**

**Mune-chan**

**Kitsune McCormick Lawliet**

**Natalie Nightray **

en verdad gracias a todas ustedes por segir mi raro y humilde fic...espero qe sigan leyendo mis otra boberias y saber de ustedes pronto...xoxo

_Hoshi-chan fuera! PAZ!_

PD: creen qe merezco un pequeño y lindo review?


End file.
